Big Brother
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: Tyler gets a weird call from his parents on a Thursday night, telling him to come visit on Saturday. Cally is a 10 year old girl, who lost both parents. Will Tyler learn to accept Cally, or will he reject her? Read out to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

-Tyler's POV-

"Hey, what's up?" I asked immediately when I answered the phone.

"Hi sweetie, your father and I wanted to call and let you know that we want you to come over Saturday afternoon. We have surprise for you." My mom sounded oddly excited, which caused me to be suspicious.

I arched an eyebrow as I stopped my editing. "What's the surprise?"

She laughed in her 'I'm not going to tell you anything' laugh. "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you. Just come by Saturday and you'll see, and no YouTube for the weekend."

"No YouTube? You must be serious about this." Mom usually could care less about me vlogging and doing YouTube stuff over at their place, but she sounded serious.

"I am, now get some sleep. Love you." She quickly turned to her cheerful self.

I was picturing red flags going off in my head. "Okay, love you too."

When the call ended, I finished editing and hit the upload button before showering and going to bed.

-Cally's POV-

I was on a plane going from Washington, that was going all the way to Indiana. This was going to be the first time I left Washington let alone the sad looking orphanage. My parents died in a fire, which left me my only living relative who didn't want me. And an older couple, who were old friends of my parents, found out and immediately adopted me. They had a son, who was in his twenties. The orphanage was kind enough to have an escort go with me to meet my new parents. I was excited to leave that place after living there for six years, though I was sad to not say goodbye to my parents' graves.

"Can you tell me more about the people who adopted… me?" I looked over and saw that the escort lady had fallen asleep. "Nice talking to you too."

I tightened my hold on the last thing I had of my parents, which was a silver heart-shaped locket with a picture of them and me when I was a year old. I looked like my dad the most, brown hair and brown eyes with the slightly pale skin. My hair came just above my shoulders, and my bones came into my eyes.

Our plane landed, and we went to the baggage claim to grab my two small sized suitcases. The escort was telling me that my new family was going to hold up a new sign that would say my name, and they were going to stay near the exit. Looking around I finally spot a white sign with my name written in black.

We walked closer, and they instantly dropped the sign. "Cally!" The knelt down with open arms. I looked at the caretaker, who nodded with a smile. I walked over to them and was instantly enveloped in hugs. "It's so nice to finally see you. Did you have a nice flight?" The man asked me when they finally pulled away.

I nodded nervously, "Yeah." And I noticed that their son wasn't here with them. "Where's um… your son?"

"Oh Tyler is working. He's coming over this weekend, and you can call him brother. You're family now." The woman said with a smile. "Is it okay to take her home now?" They looked at the caretaker.

She nodded, "Yup she's all set. I just need you to sign this right here, letting me know that you and your husband picked Cally up without any problems."

The couple signed the paper and smiled once more. "Thank you. I'm Rich and this is my wife, Amy. You can call us whatever you want, Cally."

"Can I call you 'mom and dad'?" I asked and they nodded with big smiles.

When everything was settled, the couple...erm… mom and dad, led me and my luggage to their truck. I hopped into the back and they sat up front, my new mom turned in her seat with a smile. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Um… spaghetti?" I quietly suggested, I was really nervous being with a new family.

"Tyler used to love spaghetti when he was younger. He used to put a lot of Parmesan on it." Mom said with a giggle before my new dad added.

"Tyler is our son, your big brother, you'll like him." I nodded in silence.

The rest of the ride was to get to know me, I slowly started to open up with each question. Some of the other foster parents always seemed to compare me to their other kids, which caused me to be lonely. "My favorite color is green, my birthday is April twenty-sixth, I like to read and draw, and my favorite animals are ferrets."

"Wow! Maybe tomorrow when we buy your bedroom stuff and new clothes, we can buy some books and coloring stuff also." Mom was really excited to for tomorrow. "It'll just be us girls for a bit tomorrow, because your father is going to go to a car show with Tyler for a bit."

"Oh, okay." I said solemnly.

After a couple hours of driving, we arrived to a two story tan colored house. There was a concrete driveway that went up to a garage. Outside the house was a nice green front yard that went up to a white porch; on the porch was a swing and a couple white patio chairs. They led me inside, the living room had dark wood flooring with white walls and nice furniture. The kitchen had granite floors, dark wood counters with dark countertops. There was a dining room that was connected to the living room.

Heading upstairs was a decent sized bathroom, across the bathroom was a door that was closed off. "That's Tyler's when he stays over." My dad explained as he carried my luggage into a room that was right next to the master bedroom. We all went in, there was a twin sized bed set up against the back wall that was next to the only window. The upstairs rooms, except for the bathroom had tan colored carpeting. "And this is your room. It's empty now, but when you two go shopping it'll be full in no time."

"You get unpacked while I work on dinner. When you're done, you can come and help if you want." Mom said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Okay, so what does my…hm.. brother do?" I asked my mom when dad left to go take care of some things.

She sat on the edge of my new bed, and gave it a light pat. Silently hinting to for me to sit next to her. After I hopped in beside her, she pulled up YouTube. "Your brother, does YouTube. He's name on YouTube is I am Wildcat."

I gawked as I knew exactly who that was. "Wildcat's my brother!?"

"Oh, do you know him?" She sounded surprised by my quickly growing excitement.

I nodded eagerly with a smile, "The older orphans would watch him and the others on the shared computer. I would sneak in and watch with them."

"I see, but yes Tyler is your big brother now. He doesn't know about us adopting you, so this will a big surprise for him." She saw me fidget with the locket, and that instantly caused a sad smile to appear on her face. "Your mother was a good friend of mine."

I looked up with wide eyes, "You knew my mother? I don't remember a whole lot of them. I was really young when they died."

"We were really good friends." Mom told me sorrowfully, before patting my lap. "Well I'm going to get started on dinner while you unpack. If you need anything, just ask. Oh you'll start school next month."

I smiled softly, "Thanks."

And with that my new mom gave my lap a few light pats before leaving me alone to unpack. When she left me alone I looked at the wall that separated mine and Tyler's room. "My big brother, is Wildcat!?"

-Tyler's POV-

"I don't know guys, my parents were acting really weird when they called. Dad even posted on Facebook, saying they were heading to the airport." I said during my group Skype call with Evan, Delirious, Cartoonz, and Chilled Chaos.

"A family member visiting?" Chilled suggested.

I shook my head, "No that can't be it. They would've just said that."

"What about your friend Lilli?" Luke added.

"She'd never come back, trust me." I remembered the event that occurred six years ago.

"Well I see a few ways you can see what's going on. You could go over now, wait until Saturday, or demand them to tell you." Evan suggested right before he shot me in Prop Hunt. "You're usually really good at hiding. This is bothering you a lot, isn't it?"

I sighed heavily, "I can't wait, but my mom specifically said to go over Saturday."

"That's tomorrow, just wait then. It's not like whatever it is, is going to kill you." Delirious said as he tried to be helpful.

I nodded in agreement, "You're right I can wait just a bit longer. Thanks guys."

"No problem man." Luke said before asking, "Now can you tell me if I look good?"

I laughed when I saw Luke, hiding as a book, standing on top of a flight of stairs. I saw Delirious run past him. We both lost our shit, "I'd say you're good."

"Who are they laughing at?" Evan grew paranoid as we watched him run past.

Mini Ladd soon joined the game, but was a spectator for this round. "Oh that's just beautiful Luke! Haha!" He made a kissing sound as he kissed his fingers. "How have you not been found yet?"

"I don't know! It's not like I'm actually hiding." He said as he continued to laugh.

I was leaning back chuckling, but was quickly distracted when I got a text from my dad.

Dad: Bring some clothes for this weekend. Also we're going to the car show while your mom goes shopping for some things.

Me: Okay, should I meet you at the house?

Dad: No, I'll come over to your place.

Me: Okay, see you tomorrow then.

"Looks like I'm going to a car show tomorrow with the old man." I informed the guys.

"Well maybe that's your chance to ask." Luke suggested.

"What's goin on?" Craig asked. I quickly explained everything to him. "Oh, well if I were you up I'd honestly wait till tomorrow."

I looked at the screen in surprise, "Really? Okay, yeah I'll wait. It's probably nothing bad. Oh have any of you heard from Panda and Scotty?" They all said no followed up by why. "They were suppose to let me know when they could come over and do a Q&A."

And as if on cue the two asses texted me saying next week worked for them. I replied, letting them know that it worked for me and to text me when they were going to land in Indiana. We didn't record Prop Hunt, because we were talking about my personal life. We eventually recorded a few rounds of Prop Hunt for a while, but then we all yawned tiredly and logged off.

"Tomorrow I'll edit and upload." I collapsed onto my bed, and Keno hopped onto the bed beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 2

-Tyler's POV-

Today was the day that I see what my folks were making a big deal over. I secretly prayed it wasn't another dog, because we had plenty between the three of us. I looked down at the Dalmatian that stood beside me. Opening up the back door, Kino hopped in without a problem. It was maybe half an hour away from my parents, which was nice for when I went to Pax or Vidcon.

I pulled up into the driveway, and I saw my dad come outside. He looked surprised at me pulling up. I stopped and rolled the window down when he walked up to the car. "I thought I was meeting you at your house?" He asked.

"Oh, shit you're right. I totally forgot, is it okay if I leave Kino here with mom?" I asked him as I put my car in park. He looked at the house and then at me before nodding, and if that didn't scream suspicion I don't know what would. I got out and walked Kino inside the house. Kino ran straight upstairs, which he never did unless one of the other animals ran up there.

Mom was making lunch, she looked up when I gave her a side hug. "Hi honey. Before you and your dad go to the car show we have something to show you."

"Okay, can we quit the waiting game? Whatever it is you are wanting to show me, can you just show me?" I asked with agitation.

My mom sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement with me. She walked passed me and headed upstairs. Kino came running into the kitchen with a crumpled up paper in his mouth. "Whatcha ya got boy?" I asked him as I took it from him; Kino wagged his tail happily as I opened it up. On the paper was a very detailed drawing of a flower.

"Tyler, we'd like to introduce you to Cally." Mom and dad had a hand on the shoulders of a brown haired girl. She stood there wearing a knee length pink floral dress, around her neck was a heart shaped locket. "We adopted her, she's your new sister."

I stood there and gawked, it took about five seconds before what mom had said to register. "Are you serious! How could you guys adopt a kid without talking to me about it!?"

"Tyler calm down please, let us explain." Dad tried to encourage with a gesture of the table.

We all sat around the table, I sat opposite of mom and the girl. "Cally was the daughter of a friend of ours. Her parents died about six years ago, her only living relative wasn't able to afford taking care of both of them. And we decided to adopt her."

"Your mother and I know we should've consulted with you, but we didn't want her to end up in a bad place." Dad added as he looked between Cally and I.

Cally looked up at me with big brown eyes. "Can I call you brother?"

I rested my forehead on a closed fist. "I'm gonna go home, I need to think about stuff. Kino come on." Slowly I stood and we left them at the table.

As I closed the door, one of the upstairs doors slammed shut. Causing my parents' dogs to freak out. We hopped in the car and headed straight home. As soon as I got home, I booted up my computer and Skype called everyone that was online. It looked like it was Evan, Luke, Craig, Delirious, Brian, and Nogla.

"A child! They adopted a fucking child!" Were the first things to come out of my mouth.

"Woah dude, totally not what I expected. How'd that go?" Brian asked me.

I shook my head with a deep frown, "I basically said I didn't want anything to do with her and left."

Everyone all groaned as if face palming themselves. "What's wrong with having a sibling? Maybe she's a cool kid, can't you give her a chance?" Evan asked before taking a bite out of something.

"They didn't ask me at all how I would feel. They only took her in because they knew her parents before they died. And the kids only relative couldn't afford to feed both of them." I informed them and crossed my arms.

"Dude, quit being so damn selfish. You are so loyal and caring towards us, even before we became good friends. Why can't you give a kid a chance? Did she react badly towards you?" Luke asked, he seemed to take this situation to heart because he has his own kid.

"Well no, Cally asked if I could be her brother. And when I left she stormed upstairs and slammed a door." I looked down at my phone when I saw it go off. I missed twelve calls from my dad, and several texts from them. They were both really upset with me, but I was upset at the fact they would even keep adopting a child without my opinion.

"You know what you have to do." Delirious said as if read my thoughts.

I sighed heavily and tossed my head back, "I really fuckers up, didn't I?"

They all say in unison, "Yes!"

"I'll go back tomorrow. Right now I need to just stay away and cool off." I told them before leaving the call without saying goodbye.

Kino stood next to me, and was whining loudly. I tried taking outside he didn't want out, he wasn't hungry, he wasn't thirsty, and he didn't want to play. I gave up and just let him roam around the house freely. That was about the time that I saw his claws painted in green glitter. The only person that came to mind was Cally. With a heavy sigh, I fell in the middle of the floor and started petting him.

"You too huh? Fine tomorrow I'll go apologize." I assured him, which immediately perked him up.

-Cally's POV-

I hid under my new blankets and was silently crying. Tyler wasn't like he was in his videos. He didn't want anything to do with me, just like my uncle. The orphanage told me that he could afford feeding two people, but I heard the conversation between him and the Head Mistress. He didn't care about me, or where I ended up.

"Cally, sweet heart, Tyler isn't always like that. He was just shocked and upset, he'll come around you'll see." I heard mom's voice softly say as the bed sank beside me.

"But he didn't want anything to do with getting to know me." I sniffled under the covers.

A hand rubbed my back when I started to hiccup. "You probably won't see it, but Tyler is very sensitive. He just puts up the big attitude, because it's the default personality when he's upset or playing a game with his friends."

"Really?" I poked my head out from the covers. "Do you think that Tyler will bring Kino?"

She chuckled with a nod of her head, "I'll be sure to tell him." Her fingers gently ran through my tangled hair. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded after sitting up and kicked the covers off. My mom took my hand and led me downstairs. I smiled at the thought of having an actually family, though I wish I remembered more about my broth parents. We walked downstairs and started setting up the table; it was two in the afternoon, so it wasn't too long since Tyler left.

"How do you like your new room?" Dad asked me before handing me a bowl filled with macaroni and cheese.

I took a couple big spoons full of it before plopping it on the right side of my plate. "I love it. Back in Washington, I had to share a room with three girls. They were all older than me."

"Well you won't have to worry about have to share your room. Unless one of the dogs or cats decide you have to share." Mom said with a chuckle.

"I love animals." I told them with a big smile, "I hope that Tyler brings Kino, I like him. I've never had a big brother before."

Dad gave the back of my head a gentle pat. "Tyler will warm up to you soon. It just takes him a little longer to own up to it."

We ended up talking about me starting school sooner than we were going to have. I already had all my school stuff together, and I have enough clothes for school. In Washington the younger kids were all homeschooled until they were able to go into high school. Mom and dad decided that I'd start Wednesday, and I was super nervous to be going to an actual school with other kids. The school I was going to had the middle and grade school grades in one school. That made me even more nervous. After lunch was over, dad and I did dishes while mom did the laundry.

"How did you know my old parents? I thought they lived in Washington all their lives." I asked him as I stuck my hand in the soapy water.

"Your father and I grew up together, and I met your mom after my wife and I got married. Your mother was very sweet when she had you, she always got on your father's case for spoiling you." He chuckled at the memory.

I frowned and looked down sadly, "I don't remember much about them. All I have to remember what they look like, is my necklace. It has a picture of us when I was a baby."

"I know you miss them. Maybe when everything is all settled here, we could all go to Washington and visit your parents' graves." Dad suggested as he gave me a side hug. "You're really good at doing dishes. Tyler didn't know the difference from hand soap and dish soap until he was fifteen."

We both started laughing as we finished the dishes. After we finished cleaning the house, we went on a walk around the property. Dad brought out a green ATV and two black helmets; he put the smaller on one my head and tightened the strap. He lifted me on the back before climbing on in front. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his stomach when he started the engine, and took off down the open field.

At first I closed my eyes, afraid of falling off, but then I opened them and started cheering in excitement as we jumped over the small stream. After about the third time around, I got the courage to stand up as dad drove up and over a hill that was just before the stream. We continued riding the ATV until mom came out and told us that it was dinnertime. The both of us were out there for hours for it to be dinner, but it felt like a couple hours. After dinner I cleaned up and headed for bed, thinking that maybe my new brother, could give me a chance. Maybe.

-Tyler's POV-

Next day came, and I looked at the uploading video that was on my monitor. This was going to take forever, so I decided to call up Lilli and see how she was doing.

"Hey Tyler." She said with a yawn.

"Oh did I wake you?" I felt bad, knowing she had an another job that required her to wake up early.

She chuckled, "Now don't get too soft Tyler. I was just finishing my latest costume while I was waiting for my video to work."

I laughed and stood up to stretch out my legs. "I know how you feel. YouTube is being really fucking slow today."

"Yeah. Oh guess what!" Lilli instantly got excited.

"I got something to tell you too, but what's got you all excited?" I heard my phone ping, pulling it away I saw a text from Lilli. I opened it and saw a small light gray pit bull puppy. After seeing it in put my phone back to my ear. "Wow Lil, when'd ya get him?"

"He's name is Nebula. I got him a couple weeks ago, and he is the cutest thing ever!" Lilli said with excitement. "I gotta go. Wait you said you had something to tell me."

"Oh yeah, my parents adopted a friend of theirs' kid. I guess her parents died and she has no family members willing to take her in." I said as I looked down at Kino, who was wrestling a toy football.

She went silent until a heavy sigh came through. "Wow, that must be pretty rough on her. And let me guess, you pulled a Tyler and said some regretful things."

"How'd ya know?" My voice cracked.

"I grew up with you, dumbass. You tended to say dumb things ninety percent of the time, but you always apologized for it. Tyler, you're a great guy and you'll be an amazing brother. But you gotta give the kid a chance." Lilli was always the one who saw the soft side of me, I occasionally let it out when the guys were upset but that was an extremely rare occasion.

"I know, but I wasn't even brought into the decision." I told her, still slightly hurt about it.

"Ty, it probably was a spur of the moment thing. Rich and Amy probably saw it as a moment to keep her from a possible bad family." Lilli suggested.

"But adopting a kid can't be a 'spur of the moment' thing. You have to think about for months and figure out if it'll work." I reminded her.

I could picture her nodding on her side of the conversation. "You're right, but it's done. Did you think that maybe she needs someone to look up to? Be a role model for her."

"Have you seen my videos? I'm the furthest thing of a role model." I joked.

We both started laughing, but it last for a short time before she answered. "Well yeah, but I still look up to from time to time. From my personal experience you're a pretty good role model."

"Well thanks, Lilli. Oh before I forget, do you want to play some GTA with me, Delirious, and Evan? I think a couple of the others are playing." I knew she wouldn't be up for it, because of her ex. He really messed Lilli up; she's really only been comfortable around me and her older brother. So when I saw her at Pax a couple years ago, talking to the others really surprised me.

"I don't know Tyler, I'll give it a try. When are you guys playing?" She actually accepted! Maybe she's finally getting over it. Maybe.

"Tonight, I'll send you a Skype request. It'll be recorded, so maybe you'll get some new subscribers. I saw your loot shop, love the Game of thrones reference." I said before going back into my room and looking at the upload process. "Jesus titties, it's only and fifty percent. Last time I checked it was at forty-two. And that was fifteen minutes ago!"

She started laughing as she started moving things around on her end. "My video's up already. Did you see that I have almost hundred thousand now?"

"Yeah, maybe we can drink to celebrate it." I suggested. "Hey, I gotta go. My mom is calling."

"Alright, talk to you later." Lilli said happily.

I hung up and answered mom's call. "Hey, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I was just upset that I wasn't even brought into the whole adopting Cally."

"I know, and we're sorry for not telling you. We want you two to get the chance to bond, so you're father and I are going to on a trip for a few weeks. And we'd like to watch Cally while we're gone. You don't need to worry about anything, she'll be going to school in the mornings." Mom once again threw a curve ball at me. In the dick, thanks mom. "And we know it's all of a sudden, but it's to get things prepared for Cally visiting her parents' graves. It'd mean a lot, and Cally wants to get to know you. She looked up to you when she watched your videos."

"Wait, wait she's seen my videos? How?" I was surprised that she knew about my YouTube career.

"In Washington, the older kids would watch them and she'd watch with them. Cally isn't a bad kid, Tyler. Can you please be the big brother she wants?"

I sighed, away from the phone, before answering. "I'll try, when is she coming over? And is she going to be riding the bus? Or do I need to pick her up? And when are you guys going on your trip?"

"Oh thank you, thank you Tyler. We'll be leaving in a week, just to make sure she's good with school. She'll be riding the bus to school, I'll give the school your address before we leave. And it would mean a lot if you could pick her up from school." Mom was getting extremely excited for this.

"Okay, I'll get the guest room cleaned up. I'll be coming over later tonight to apologize." I told her as I grabbed a duffel bag, and started throwing overnight clothes in it.

"Are you going to stay the night? I'll make your favorite dinner." Mom bribed, which caused me to laugh.

"Yes, I'll stay over." I zipped the bag up. "I'll also bring Kino."

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit then. Cally should be home in a bit by the time you get here. Love you." She was so set on making it work, that's just the type of woman she was. Mom always wanted our family to get along, especially when dad didn't think I was going to make it in the 'YouTube business'.

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

I looked at the monitor one more time. It ready sixty-five percent. "Fuck you, YouTube. Upload faster." I needed an idea on how to make it up to Cally for being a complete douche to her.

* * *

I'll work on chapter 3 tonight! Be sure to subscribe and follow I am Wildcat (aka Tyler)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I'll eventually have more of the crew in the story. Don't worry haha. Be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) anyways here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Ch. 3

-Cally's POV-

It was the end of my first day of school, and I was super nervous because everyone gave me strange looks. I made one new friend, and she was a couple grades ahead of me. I found out that the school was built to have the first five grades on the first floor, and the middle school grades were on the second floor. My new friend was a boy named Gabe, and he helped me find my way around the school.

"Hey it's 'Little Miss Orphan'. Better go cry to your mommy and daddy." One of the nearby fifth graders acted surprised when it 'accidently slipped'. "Oops, sorry you don't have any." The girl and her friends all laughed as I gripped my binder tightly, trying not to cry.

"Ah, is Orphan Girl going to cry?" One of the other girls asked before she laughed.

I turn away sharply, and run for the bus hearing their laughs in the back. I sat on the bus and shook my head, trying to stop me from crying. After sitting on the bus for an hour, I finally got home. I ran straight upstairs, not even seeing Kino and Tyler sitting in the living room with mom and dad. Slamming my door, I jumped on the bed and buried my face in my pillows. A knock came to the door before I heard it open, and the familiar black spotted dog jumped beside me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" It was Tyler's voice. He sat beside me and put a hand down on my shoulder.

"I don't want to go to school anymore. I'd rather be home schooled again." I said behind tears.

"What happened?" He asked and I shook my head. "Come on, you can tell me."

I sat up slightly and wiped my eyes as I sniffled. "These girls were making fun of me, because I was adopted. They called me 'Orphan Girl'."

He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly. My eyes widened at the sudden kindness he was giving me. "I know that being the new kid sucks, but just show it doesn't bother you. They just don't realize how good you got it. And I'd like to say I'm sorry for being a jerk when we first met. I wasn't acting very mature, can we try again?" I looked up and nodded. He pulled away with a smile, holding his hand out. "I'm Tyler, it's nice to meet you Cally."

I halfheartedly chuckled before taking his hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So mom and dad told me that you'll be staying with me for a few weeks. So be sure to pack a bag on Friday and take it with you to school. The bus is gonna take you to my house, so don't worry about getting dropped off at the wrong house. I'll also be having a couple friends come over on Wednesday, so we may be a bit loud." He explained to me.

I nodded, "Okay." I saw a small flower in his hand, "Oh what's that?"

He looked down and then back up at me with a smile. "It's for you. It's a 'I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, and can I be your big brother' flower. I didn't know what flower you liked, so I just got a daisy."

"I love it." I hugged him after taking the white flower. "Thank you."

"Haha, you're welcome Cally." Tyler hugged me back before we pulled away. "I hear you've watched my YouTube videos."

"Mhm, I liked your laugh. The older kids wouldn't let me watch because you say cuss words. I didn't care though, you and your friends made me laugh." I explained as I started petting Kino. "I've never had a dog before."

Tyler chuckled before putting his hands on his knees. "I'm going to my room now, I have to see when my friends are coming. Kino can stay with you, if you want."

I smiled brightly, "Really?!"

"Yes." He laughed once again before leaving Kino and I in my room.

-Tyler's POV-

When I got to my parents' house, I arrived half an hour before the bus. I had picked a flower that was growing at my house. We were talking about the plans for the them leaving and me keeping Cally at my place for a bit.

"So Cally is going to be getting on the bus from here, and then riding the bus to-" The door opened, and Cally was gripping her binder tightly and her hair was draped to hide her face. I called out her name, but she didn't hear me.

When I went upstairs, I could hear muffled crying from behind her door. I took a deep breath and went in her room. And it was obviously a girl's room; the walls were painted a bright blue and the furniture was white. Her dresser was up against the wall, underneath her window. The bed was in the corner next to the window. Up against the wall, that was next to the door, was a small desk with a light blue chair and a few desk decorations. There was a white bookshelf right next to the desk. I was impressed by how fast they fixed this room after only a couple days.

Walking over to the big lump on Cally's bed, I listened to why she was so upset, and I was tempted to have mom call the school and quickly take care of the bullies. But that would've only antagonize them. I was fighting the urge to tell her to suck it up, but I was here to apologize and be a good brother and an even better role model. Since high school and after Lilli left I pulled the 'tough guy' act, because whenever I was too caring or nice I was made fun of. So I put the walls up and showed nothing fazed me. I was honestly scared if I was able to break down these walls I worked so hard to build, and show Cally that I was a good guy.

After she calmed down, I came up with an idea that could work with Anthony and Scotty coming over and her staying at my place. I knew a great place I was going to take the guys after the settled in. I saw that my old helmet was on the end of Cally's bed, which gave me another good idea.

"Cally?" I looked down at her, and she looked up with wide eyes. "Bring your helmet to my house. I've got an ATV and a street bike that we can ride while you're with me."

A big smile grew on her face and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really! Could you pick me up from school one day? That'd be fun."

I chuckled, "I'll think about it. I have some friends that I really need to call now, so if you need anything I'll be in the other room." Kino went to stand, but I pointed at the ground. "Stay." And he laid back on Cally's bed, watching me leave.

I called Scotty first. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Yello."

"Hey Scotty, so slight change of plans. I'll be watching Cally this week, so I'm not sure on how much of or collab Q&A we can do." I explained to him after closing my bedroom door.

"Cally? Oh is that the girl your parents adopted?" That's right, I didn't tell some of the guys the story.

"Yeah. My folks are going to Washington on vacation. So yeah." I was gonna have to figure out the living arrangements. Four people, and I only had three rooms.

Scotty must've guessed what I was thinking, because he spoke next. "If there isn't enough rooms, I'll just sleep in the living room. I don't mind the couch."

I decided to be an asset with him. "Wouldn't be the first time you got kicked to the living room."

"Fuck you." Scotty said.

We laughed at our little quips. I decided that it was time to call Anthony and tell him the same thing. "Alright man, I gotta tell Anthony now."

"Haha, okay Tyler. See you in a couple days." He said before we hung up.

I called Anthony and got him up to speed on everything. We talked a bit about the plans for picking them up. I couldn't fit them in my corvette, so I was stuck with using my dad's car to take one of them and the luggage and the other driving my car to my house. No that wouldn't work unless I had dad with me to drive his car back home. I'd talk to dad and see if he was up for it.

I was laying on my old bed, looking up at the ceiling tiredly until my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller and saw that it was Evan. I accepted the call. "Well if it isn't our infamous leader."

"Haha you're so funny. Ass. Anyways, some of the guys and I are playing Gmod right now. You up for it?" Evan sounded like he was concentrating, which meant that he was serious about them playing right now.

I looked at my suitcase, it stowed my laptop and gaming gear. I unzipped the suitcase quickly and started setting everything up. "Yeah, sure give me ten minutes to hook everything up."

"Alright! We'll have Delirious send you the server information." Evan said quickly.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I hung up a date quickly connected all the cables and turned on my laptop.

I finally got on, and about half an hour into Hide-and-Seek my door was opens and a price of paper was put on my desk. I looked to my right and saw Cally standing there silently asking for help. I sighed and looked at the screen. "Hold on guys." I turned my recording mic off, but my headset mic was still on. I pulled the headphones down around my neck before answering. "Yes?"

"You said that I could come in if I needed help. Can you help me with these questions?" She pointed at the blank math equations. "I wasn't very good with math, and these are confusing."

I turned the paper to me, and quickly examined the problems. "This is just adding up decimals. It's like basic math except after you add the equation put the dot back into the answer. Here I'll show you on the first one, and let you take it from there. Okay?"

She nodded nervously, "O-okay."

I took the pencil from her, explained what to do as I wrote the answer, and made sure to make the correct marks before setting the paper down. "So do you understand now?" I asked before looking up at her.

"Y-yeah. I think so. Thank you Tyler for helping." She took the paper and went back to her room.

I chuckled as I replaced my headphones and started my recording mic back up. "Okay I'm back."

"Geez, who knew that our Tyler was a math geek?" Nogla blurted out before they all laughed.

I rolled my eyes and ran up to the sprinting Nogla. "Now shut the fuck up."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nogla screamed, and I physically cringed.

"Jesus Nogla, quit the fucking screaming. I have shit hearing already as it is." Delirious complained.

And without hesitation the Irishman said, "What?"

"Fuck you." Delirious tried to sound pissed, but he started laughing.

We played a few more rounds, and I called it a night when I could smell the spaghetti downstairs. I helped mom set the table while dad was given the job to retrieve Cally. Kino came walking downstairs, he made a beeline out the back door where my parents' dogs were at. Cally was playing with the tips of her hair.

"Hi sweetie, what happened at school?" Mom decided to be straightforward with the questions.

"S-some girls were making fun of me. They said mean things about my real parents and they called me 'Little Miss Orphan'." Cally looked straight down at the floor, but I could see the tears falling to the ground.

Dad frowned deeply as he tried to keep calm. "We'll have a talk with the principal."

"Dad, is that such a good idea? What if that only causes the girls to be even more verbally violent?" I leaned against the back of the chair.

"End of discussion." Dad said firmly, which meant he was on a short fuse. I was so much like my old man, which ended with us getting on a few fights. It took him a bit longer than mom to accept that I am a YouTuber.

Cally looked down at her half empty plate. She stood up and ran back upstairs. We all looked at each other, silently telling the other to go see if she was okay. Mom ended up being the one who was going. As she went upstairs, dad and I did the dishes.

"Tyler, can you pick Cally up from school instead of her taking the bus?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Uh… yeah sure thing." I decided not to even fight about this. "Oh, so is it alright if we bring you and your car to my house when I pick up Anthony and Scotty? I don't have enough room in my car for them and their bags.

"Sure. I'll follow you from your house." He said.

I nodded and knew our conversation was over. We finished cleaning the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge. Dad went out in the garage, which meant he wouldn't be coming back in for a few hours. I sighed heavily and went upstairs, when I went in my room I saw folded up piece of paper. Curious I opened it, and it was drawing of my YouTuber logo. On the bottom right corner, writing in black sharpie, was Cally's name. I was really impressed that a ten year old drew something that complex. Pulling out my phone I snapped a picture and posted it on Twitter. My parents were really strict on not having Cally brought up in any of my videos, so I was sure to say a 'Fan drew this' in the description.

Kino came into my room and hopped onto the end of the bed, which meant it was bed time. I changed into sweats and turned the light off before climbing into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter, and if you aren't going watch some of his videos and subscribe. Also if you aren't yet follow me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so I'll eventually have more of the crew in the story. Don't worry haha. Be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy! I'll also be introducing a few more OC's or original characters for some people who don't know. They'll have their story will be explained in H2O Delirious' fanfiction. I'll also have a fanfiction for Lilli (another OC that was introduced in Racingcatz's fanfic). Anyways, here is the story and I apologize for the long wait.

* * *

Ch. 4

-Cally's POV-

Day three. It's been three days since I started living at my big brother Tyler's, or known to the world as Wildcat, house. His friends Anthony and Scotty were really fun to hang out and teach me how to play Mario Kart. Tyler and his friends would go into the separate rooms to record their videos or ask me to go play outside while they did videos in the living room. Mom and dad didn't want me to be seen in the videos, which was fine with me.

As a 'Welcome to the family' gift, Tyler gave me a purple shirt from his online store. I was so excited to get a gift from him, that I decided to wear it to school and show it off. I instantly regretted it.

"Hey Orphan Girl, did you steal that from someone's locker? Because I know you can't afford something like a YouTuber's merch." The same group of girls surrounded me by my locker.

"My big brother bought it for me." I gripped the hem tightly. "He's the one who designed the shirt."

They all laughed before the leader spoke. "As if your so called brother is Wildcat. You're just saying that to get attention, I bet your lame family used whatever money they could salvage to buy you such a knock off shirt."

I glared at her, "It's not a knock off! Tyler really is my brother, and he's going to pick me up after school!" Another thing I regretted to say.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. After school we'll all go outside and wait for Tyler to show up. If he does, we'll leave you alone. And if he doesn't, we'll show you what happens when you lie to us." The leader warned before knocking my books out of my hands. "Oops, sorry."

I fell to the ground and grabbed all my stuff before slow walking to class. I heard the students in the halls whispering about me. "She says she's a YouTuber's sister."

"Talk about cry for attention."

"She's such a liar, there's no chance Wildcat's her brother."

My heart clenched as I tried to ignore the comments. The day went by and no one talked to me. Not that I'm surprised, no one talked to me before. I was an anomaly to them. After school, I along with the bullies stood in front of the pickup and drop off zone. Five minutes went by, ten more minutes, and then twenty flew by and still no Tyler. My drawing journal was snatched out of my hands, I gasped as I watched the girls step up to the fountain. I still didn't know the other two girls' names. All I knew was the ring leader's name, and that was Allison. She was the Vice Principal's niece.

"Someone is such a major liar. As if someone like Tyler would associate with a poor orphan girl like you." Allison opened my journal and started tearing out my drawings.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled, wanting to rip the remains out of her hands but I couldn't move.

Allison stopped on a drawing of a white tiger standing protectively over a smaller tiger. She smirked before ripping it out of the journal and ripped it in half and tossing it in the fountain. I was too in shock to say anything as she threw the torn up journal at my feet, and walked back inside with her friends. Quickly I ran over to the fountain and saw the ink flow out of the paper, until the picture was a hideous monster.

I sat on the ground with my face buried in my now empty journal, crying quietly. "Why didn't you come?"

"Cally, what happened?" A woman's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. "Did Allison and her friends do this?"

I nodded as I continued to cry. "He didn't c-come g-get me-e. They-ey ruined m-my journal."

The woman was the art teacher, her name was Ms. Kelly. "Okay, come back inside and I'll call your brother."

She wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulders as she led me into the office. Ms. Kelly quickly called brother's number. "Hi, I'm the art teacher at Fairview and Cally is still here. She is sitting inside the school right now. Yes, thank you we'll see you in a bit then." She hung up with a heavy sigh, "Your brother forgot, I'm sorry sweetie. Here, I was going to give it to you because I noticed your previous journal was getting full."

Ms. Kelly handed me a black journal. I took it with a sad smile, holding it close to my chest. Fifteen minutes later, and Tyler came running into the school. He tried to hug me, but I stepped away from him.

"Cally, I'm so sorry I got side tracked with editing. Can you forgive me?" He asked as he held out a large hand.

I looked down as I gripped my journal. "You promised."

"Mr. Houston, Cally was bullied this morning and then when you failed to show up." Ms. Kelly rose her voice at Tyler before looking at me with a small smile. "Cally can you please wait outside while I talk to your brother?"

I wiped my eyes for the hundredth before leaving without saying a thing. Was the whole being my big brother and act to get my hopes up? Did he really forget or did he just not feel like picking me up? I held my journal tight to my chest as silent tears escaped as I started to write long note.

-Tyler's POV, 1 hour ago-

"Oh my fuck! This editing is taking too damn long! I can't believe we recorded eight hours of footage." I complained to Scotty. "Where's Anthony?"

Scotty shrugged as he continued to edit his footage. "Probably taking a shit."

I looked up at my disturbing friend with a disgusted look. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know haha. Hey wasn't there something you needed to do?" Scotty asked as he finally looked up with a curious look on his face.

I shook my head, "Not that I can think of."

Anthony finally came back from wherever he was. He looked at his phone before looking at me with confusion. "Hey was Cally supposed to ride the bus today?"

That's when the realization hit me, "Shit! I totally forgot that I suppose to pick her up." My phone started ringing, it was from the school. "Hello? Yeah, yeah I know I'm so sorry I totally forgot. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Okay thank you so much." I hung up and quickly gathered my shit before racing to my car and sped to the school.

"How could I be so fucking stupid!? I should've remembered that I was supposed to be there to get her. Cally's gonna to hate me for sure now."

And when I got there, I saw ripped up papers all over the side walk. It didn't take long for me to realize it was from Cally's journal. Fear kicked in and I raced inside. I was relieved when. I saw that she was hurt physically, but Cally was obviously hurt emotionally. When I went to hug her, she moved away from me. Shit, I was finally getting her to open up to me.

Cally's teacher asked her to leave the office, which meant I was going to get my head chewed. The minute the door was shut the teacher crossed her arms and sat on the desk. Which was bad no matter what, because this specific teacher is my girlfriend.

"You are so irresponsible Tyler! How could you forget your sister!? I promised you and your parents that I'd help watch out for Cally, because I work here and know your family on a personal level. Cally was so proud to be wearing the shirt you gave her to school, and three of the girls bullied her. They ripped up her one emotional outlet and threw it into the fountain because you were being a dumbass and forgot to come get her." Kelly pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I'm sorry, it's that the guys and I lost track of time while edit-" She glared at me, which meant I needed to shut the hell up.

"I don't need to hear your apologies or excuses. Cally was finally starting to open up to the other students, and you had to fuck it up because you couldn't look at the time. She's the one who needs to hear your apologies." Kelly pointed at the door with a scowl. "I'll talk to later you later tonight. Go take Cally home, and you better tell your parents or I will."

I nodded with a frown, "I know and I'll make it up to her. Did you tell Cally about us dating?"

"She's the only one." Kelly said in a bit kinder tone than a few seconds ago. "Now go take your sister home before I beat your ass."

I stood up and went back in the hallway, where Cally was silently drawing a rose that was losing its petals. My heart clenched at the sad looking drawing, it made me want to punch myself even more. I crouched in front of her, but she didn't look up at all.

"Cally, I'm so sorry. I know you hate me for not being here, but I honestly lost track of time. Please forgive me?" I saw her tiny hand grip the pencil tighter.

"No one believed me. I told them you were my new brother, and they ripped up all my drawings." Cally said as she tried not to cry. "They called me a liar."

I took her journal and pulled her into a hug. "You're not a liar Cally. I promise next time you want me to pick you up, I'll be outside waiting for you."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes when she pulled away from my chest. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were pink and her nose was s bit runny. "Pinky promise?" Cally held up a small pinky.

I curled my figure around hers with a big smile on my face. "I promise. Now why don't we go home? I'll order your favorite, and we can play so Mario Kart."

A smile slightly grew on her face, "China King!" She hugged me tightly around the neck, and I didn't care if I was experiencing difficulties in breathing, as long as she forgave me I'll take it. "Let's go home now."

I laughed as I took her hand in mine, and led her to my car. We climbed in and drove straight home, the only stops we made were for gas. When we got home, Kino came racing out to greet Cally and I. Anthony and Scotty were standing in the doorway with big smiles on their faces. We all went inside and I quickly called China King; gave them our order, address, and all the other information before hanging up.

Cally was playing with Scotty on his computer, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Anthony was watching TV. And I was playing some Gmod with a few of the others, thankfully it was just preparing for the next recording session.

"Delirious, stop it is can't get the damn missile in place." I groaned after it exploded for the fourth time.

"I'm sorry haha, The dick's too big Tyler!" Delirious started giggling like a damn madman.

"Are you sure you're not gay? Holy shit Delirious every five minutes it's been about dicks." Mini asked as his character came up to ours with a shotgun in hand.

"Hey, who's writing the script this time?" I asked as I continued to set up the missile pyramid.

Everyone went silent for a moment before Evan answered. "I think it's Mini's turn."

"Shit, I'll get right on that." Mini groaned.

"Brother, your friends are being bad." Cally whined as her hands covered her ears.

"Alright guys keep it PG. I don't need Cally asking me questions later." I grumbled.

Cally walked over to me and looked at our progress. "I don't understand Ty, what are you and the others making?"

"We're making a pyramid for somebody to stand on, and then we're having somebody else blow it up." Delirious explained. "So Cally is… Ty mean to you like he is to me?" He tried to sound hurt.

"Hey, only one who can call me Ty is Cally. And I'm not mean, you ass." I felt her hit me. "Sorry."

Cally giggled and looked at the pyramid. "You should have Terrorisor stand on top and have Delirious blow it up. That'd be really funny."

We all contemplated the idea and decided to give it a try. "So Tyler are you come to Vidcon at the end of the month? It's for a week this year." Mini asked as he spawned in Brian's Gmod character.

"A week?" I looked over at Cally, who had gone back to play Mario Kart with Scotty. "I don't know if I'd stay for a whole week. Where is it?"

"It's in Texas." Evan answered. "We're trying to bribe Lilli and Delirious to come."

"I refuse to go from one hot and humid state to another hot and humid state!" Delirious claimed before blowing up Evan's character.

We all laughed at how quick to answer he was. I looked at Anthony and Scotty, "Hey you guys going to Vidcon? Maybe we could do a Q&A there."

"Yeah we are." Scotty answered.

I nodded. Maybe I can see if mom and dad will let me bring Cally to meet the guys. "I guess I'll go."

"Awesome! Are you going to bring Cally?" Mini asked in excitement. "That'd be awesome."

"I have to ask mom and dad, because it will be a school week." I yawned tiredly. The doorbell rang, which meant dinner was here. "Alright, I got to go. I'll keep you guys updated if I can bring Cally. And Delirious, maybe you can keep Cally company when I can't."

He groaned, "You just want me to go."

"Brother! Food's here!" Cally shouted from the front door.

I said quick goodbyes before clicking off Skype and running to the door with wallet in my hand. I looked at Cally with a disapproving look, "Next time wait for one of us to open the door." I pulled out the correct amount of cash, and handed it to the delivery guy. "Here, keep the change."

"Thanks, have a good night." He smiled and shoved the cash into his bag. The guy left as I closed the door and carried the food into the dining room.

Cally scrambled over to the cabinets, trying to reach the plates. I laughed and grabbed a stack for her. She chuckled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, so if mom and dad agree do you want to come down to Texas with me? My friends are going, so you'll be able to meet them all." I asked as I opened the containers.

She looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Will I be missing school?" I nodded and she instantly smiled, "I want to, if it means I don't have to see Allison."

"What does she do that bothers you?" Scotty asked in curiosity.

"She calls her 'Orphan Girl' and then the little shits told her that my parents felt sorry for her. And then today when I forgot to pick her up on time, they ripped up Cally's drawings and called her a liar when I didn't show up." I gripped my fork tightly as I continued to punch myself mentally for forgetting.

Cally looked down at her food with a small frown. "I don't like being called an orphan. I didn't even do anything to them, and they're being mean to me."

"Hey, you know your brother and almost every YouTuber has to deal with bullies all the time. Almost every other comment is a hate comment." Anthony told Cally before taking a bite out of his food.

She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. "Oh."

"Hurry up and eat, so you can get ready for bed." I told Cally as I checked the time on my phone. "You wanted to watch a movie, right?"

Cally nodded with a big grin. "Mhm, I want to watch Jungle Book."

"The old Disney version, right?" Scotty asked her.

"Yeah, in Washington they had a VCR and a bunch of the Disney movies on tape for us to watch." Cally poked at her half eaten chicken with her fork. She looked up at me with a sad expression. "I'm not hungry anymore. Can I go take a bath now?"

I nodded with a quiet sigh, "Yeah go on."

Cally pushed her chair back and went upstairs. I heard a couple doors opened and closed, which told me that she was now in the bathroom. Anthony helped me clean up the food while Scotty did the dishes.

"Maybe you should surprise her tomorrow after school? It'll probably make her really happy." Scotty suggested.

"What?" I was confused on what he was talking about.

"Before school gets out, wait for her at school. It'll make her happy that you would do that, and maybe it'll stop the bullying." Scotty repeated himself.

I looked outside, staring at the evening sky with a determined look. "You're awesome Scotty. Thanks for the idea, that's exactly what I'll do it."

"Hey, I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Anthony told us before heading to the room he claimed when they got to the house.

"Alright night dude." I called out as he left.

Cally came downstairs wearing a pair of black leggings and another shirt that I had given her; except this one was black and it had our GTA characters on the front. She ran straight for the corner part of the couch where Kino sat. Cally wrapped themselves up the biggest blanket that she could find.

Kino was kissing her face and getting laughs from her, which made me glad to see her smile. Scotty and I sat and watched the movie with her, it wasn't even half way over when my buddy elbowed me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I looked at him with a scowl. He pointed at the bundle where Cally and Kino were. Kino was laying behind Cally with his head resting on her shoulder, and Cally was fast asleep with her face hiding half way under the blankets.

I quietly chuckled as I went over to them, and pulled the blankets away. Carefully I slid my arms under her head and legs before lifting her up. Cally pressed her face against my chest without even waking up. I carried her up to her room, and slid her under the blankets. Cally's eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep Cally." I whispered as I went to leave.

"Can you stay with me? Just until I fall back asleep?" Cally asked tiredly.

I looked at her and then the door before nudging her over and climbed into bed. She laid her head on my chest, a big smile grew on her face before her eyes closed. "Thank you for being… _sigh_ … my brother."

I didn't get to say anything before my eyes started to drift close, until my thoughts became consumed by darkness. The last couple of words I managed to say before falling asleep, were "You're welcome."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter, and if you aren't going watch some of his videos and subscribe. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I will be working on chapter 5 as fast as possible if you have Twitter be sure to Retweet the link that I have pinned on my page, so we can get this story more exposure. Love you all! :) 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so I'll eventually have more of the crew in the story. Don't worry haha. Be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy! I'll also be introducing a few more OC's or original characters for some people who don't know. They'll have their story will be explained in H2O Delirious' fanfiction. I'll also have a fanfiction for Lilli (another OC that was introduced in Racingcatz's fanfic). Anyways, here is the story and I apologize for the long wait.

* * *

Ch. 5

-Tyler's POV-

I woke up to my phone alarm going off. I had one set for when I needed to wake Cally for school. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was still in Cally's room and she was already waking up. Sitting up I let her get changed, I went downstairs and quickly threw lunch together for her. Cally always left her backpack in the kitchen when she wanted lunch from home. Seeing her bag open on the counter, I saw her journal sitting in there. Out of curiosity I pulled it out and opened it and flipped through the pages. Most of the pages were blank because it was a new journal, the last few pages were filled with different drawings. One of the wilting flower and the other was obviously a work in progress, because there was outlines all over the place.

Across the top written in light blue marker was 'Big Brother and I'. Cally came downstairs wearing black leggings with a light blue shirt that had Delirious' name across the top. I got her a shirt from all of our loot shops, just as a welcome gift. I was really happy and proud that she wore mine first when they arrived.

"Have you seen my journal?" She asked before looking up and seeing me with it in my hand. "What are you doing?"

I sat it on the counter before placing her lunch box in her bag. "I was curious on what you filled it with. What are you going to draw on the last page?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you." Cally said grumpily.

"I'm sorry. And besides I'll most likely forget about by the time you show me the finally drawing." I tried to joke about it. I looked my phone and quickly tossed her journal in her bag, and zipped it up. "Come on, I'll drop you off today. If you want me to."

Cally smiled and nodded eagerly, "Can you pick me up too?"

I nodded and wrote a note to let the guys know where I went. We went to my car and I pulled out of my driveway. Speeding down the road, I rolled down the windows and turned the radio on. Cally laughed the entire time that I would dance to songs I liked.

"You look so funny Ty!" Cally said over the music in between laughs.

I laughed with her before finally turning the music down as we pulled up to the school. Cally gripped her bag tightly when she noticed all the staring she was getting. I took her hand and smiled. "Don't let them get to you. You'll be fine."

Cally nodded and hugged me, "Thank you Ty."

I pulled her in a hug, "It's no big deal, just being a big brother. I'll be here to pick you up." Cally was happy with my answer, and hugged me even tighter. She climbed out and waved goodbye.

"Love you." She said over the roar of my car's engine.

"Love you too." I said back before driving back to the house.

-Cally's POV-

I gripped the straps of my backpack as the kids all stared at me. They didn't say anything to except the whispering about me. My heart clenched as Allison and her two followers, whose names I still don't know, walked up to me. The smacked my stuff out of my hands, didn't say anything, just smacked my stuff and walked away from me.

"Will you stop it!" I shouted at their backs, causing them to stop in their tracks.

They turned around and stalked back to me. "What did you say?"

"She said-" Follower one started to say before Allison glared at her.

"I know what she said Amber." Allison snapped at her.

I picked up my stuff and held it to my chest. "I-I said stop picking on me. What did I ever do to you? You three have been terrible to me! Called me an orphan, said my new parents didn't actually want, and then called me a liar when I told you about my brother! I'm done being treated like garbage. Why are you being so terrible to me?"

Allison walked up to me and forced me up against the lockers. "Because you don't belong here, and you think if you act so adorable and claim to be a famous person's sister that you'll instantly be popular. Not going to happen."

"Okay, you four off to class now." Ms. Kelly came up behind them and ushered them away from me. When the three girls left Ms. Kelly looked at me with big worry. "Cally, do you need me to call Tyler? I know that I'm just your teacher here and just your brother's girlfriend outside of school, but your well being is important to both of us."

I nodded and began to

I nodded and slowly started to relax. "I know, and my brother really likes that you're one of my teachers. He said he planned it that way, so if I were to get sent to the principal's office that he'd be the first to know."

We both started laughing and soon the warning bell rang. "Well I'll see you at the end of the day Cally. You did really well, standing up to those girls. Your parents would be proud, even Tyler's parents."

When she had said parents I thought she meant the ones who adopted me, but when she said 'even Tyler's parents' I knew that she meant my birth parents. I sniffled softly and gave a couple nods. "Thank you." I ran off to my first class before the teacher closed the door on me.

In class I sat in the very back corner desk, I had a girl sit in front of me and a guy sit on the right. They both turned to look at me while the teacher took roll call.

"Are you really related to Wildcat?" The boy asked in excitement.

"Was that him who dropped you off today?" The girl asked with equal excitement.

I nodded to both questions. "Yeah, his parents adopted me a few weeks ago. They're actually in Washington on vacation, so I'm staying with him for the week. He's got a couple of his friends over, they're both really nice." I smiled softly.

"That must be amazing to be living with a YouTuber. What's he likes in real life?" The girl asked.

"He's funny, kind, smart, and he doesn't like to see people sad. He curses about as much as he does in his videos though. Hehe." We all laughed quietly. "I'm Cally."

The boy held out his hand with a smile, "I'm Derek. That's my best friend, Taylor."

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Taylor asked with a smile.

I looked at them for a bit before nodding. "It'd be nice to finally make some friends."

They both nodded before turning back around to pay attention. I continued to smile throughout the day, and my new friends and I would walk to our new classes together. At lunch we all sat in the art room, where Ms. Kelly had hers. While eating, I continued the recreation of the tigers. The bigger one being Tyler and the smaller one was me. I took popped the lid off of the black sharpie and traced over the pencil markings. I was happy to think that I was almost down with a new improved version.

"Wow, that's amazing." Taylor said behind me.

"Thanks." I didn't really like showing people my drawings, because I was worried they would think they're dumb.

After lunch, school went by a lot faster. I was grabbing my things out of my locker after reading school got out. When I collected my stuff, I was surprised to see Taylor and Derek waiting for me by the front door. When I asked them why they waited, Derek just told me that that's what friends do.

The three of us left the school, and as promised there stood Tyler with Kino sitting right beside him. I felt my smile grew bigger as I ran for them, I hugged Tyler ad tight as I could. I then hugged Kino gently.

"You remembered." I said with a smile. "And you brought Kino with you."

"Omg, you weren't kidding! That's really Wildcat." Taylor was trying so hard not to squeal when Tyler looked up at her with a smile.

"It was nice meeting your new friends Cally, but Scotty and Anthony are waiting for us at home." He said as a reminder.

I nodded and said goodbye to my two new best friends before hopping into the passenger seat with Kino sitting with me. Tyler started towards home with a few sides glances.

"How was school?" Tyler asked slowly.

I looked at him with a questioning look, "It was okay. I finally made friends today, which made it better."

"That's good. I heard you stood up to Allison?" He looked me over before facing the road again. A big grin slid across his face as he ruffled my hair with one hand. "I'm proud of you."

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks." And then I remembered the drawing I finished today. "I have something for you, but you have to wait until we get home."

Tyler laughed, "Alright I can wait. Now I called our parents after I dropped you off, and we talked about you coming to Vidcon with me. They were against the idea of me being unable to watch you for long periods of time, but they said as long as one of my friends were willing to entertain you that it was fine."

I started jumping up and down in my seat in excitement. "Really? I can go?"

"Yes haha. We finally convinced Johnathan and Lilli to come." I knew who Lilli was, but Johnathan? As if seeing the confusion on my face Tyler explained. "Oh yeah we don't use his name. Johnathan is Delirious."

"I get to meet Lilli and Delirious!?" I was growing more excited.

"Haha, calm down Cally don't act like this around him or he'll run for the hills. And You'll be meeting Vanoss, Mini, Terrorisor, Marcel, and Lui. Everyone else didn't feel like going. Anthony and Scotty are going for sure though." Tyler said as he ruffled my hair again.

I giggled as I tried to lay my hair back down, "You keep messing up my hair! Stop. Haha."

"I can't stop when I know it bugs you." Tyler laughed as he one hand fought me for my hair. He was quick to give up, "Okay, okay I'll let you win. For now."

We both laughed the entire drive home. I couldn't wait to go to my fist Vidcon with my big brother! I was also getting to meet his friends, but then worry slipped in that excitement. The once big smile that was on my face, was replaced by a big frown. I gripped my bag tightly. What if they don't like me? Will I just get in the way? What if I embarrass Tyler? I shook my head of all the negative thoughts, and made a promise to myself and to Tyler that I was going to be the best little sister ever.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I will be working on chapter 6 as fast as possible if you have Twitter be sure to Retweet the link that I have pinned on my page, so we can get this story more exposure. Love you all! :) 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy! Anyways, here is the story.

* * *

Ch. 6

-Tyler's POV-

As soon as we got home Cally dropped her bag off in her room, and grabbed Anthony and Scotty's hands leading them into the kitchen. We were really confused on what got her all excited, but when she flipped open her journal made it clear what got her excited.

It was a drawing of us, our Gmod characters, coming out of doorway all holding different items. My character was holding a flashlight and was aiming it to the left, Anthony's naked homeless man was holding a sign that said 'Will work for food', and Woody was holding a water gun. The door took up the middle of the page and the rest of the page was colored black for dramatics. I was amazed that Cally was able to draw it to where it looked like we were all trying to fit through the door.

"Damn, can I Tweet this?" Anthony asked her with a wave of his phone.

"This is amazing! I can't believe a ten-year-old drew this." Scotty held it closer.

Cally smiled proudly which she should be it was amazing. "You can, I drew it today at school."

Anthony and Scotty both quickly snapped pictures and tweeted it. They tagged the three of us in it. I just retweeted it because I knew I'd be able to get more later on in the future. Lots of people liked and retweeted the drawing. The two idiots kidnapped Cally into the living room while I went to my room and decided to call Lilli.

"Hey Tyler." Lilli was a close friend, and one of the few girls that I never crushed on.

"Hey, so I'm bringing Cally to Vidcon with me. And-" She started chuckling before I could finish.

"I'll keep her company when you can't. I'm not doing any booths there, just pure entertainment." Lilli informed me. "Delirious will probably come follow me around, because he knows I'll draw zero attention to me."

We both started laughing, because Lilli never shows her face at all. Not even during vlogs; they only show her shoulders. Lilli didn't really have a goal for a face reveal, she just told her subscribers or clan members as she calls them that she'd do one when she was ready. I knew that the chance of her being ready would be a while away.

"Well Cally won't draw any attention either. Mom and dad don't want her face or name brought up in my videos." I explained.

"It makes sense. And from how you're bringing her to Texas, I'm guessing that you two have gotten close?" Lilli asked, even though she knew the answer.

I nodded, "Yeah, we had our moments but we are pretty close now. The others are excited to meet her, but she seems to be a bit nervous."

"Well you have to understand that she grew up with literally nothing. And suddenly having a brother as a quote famous person, can put some self doubt in herself. She's probably afraid of embarrassing you, just tell Cally to be herself." Lilli always seemed to know what to say, even without being in the same situation on a personal level. "Oh tell Cally that her drawing is adorable."

I chuckled with a nodded, "I will. Thanks for the advice Lilli. I'll see you at the end of the month."

"Haha. Alright bye-bye." Lilli said before hanging up.

I hooked up my recording equipment and Skyped Delirious, Marcel, Evan, and Lui. "Hey bitches! Who's up for some Prop Hunt?"

"Sure, I could use some different footage besides let's plays." Delirious said with indifference. His Skype camera was off, even though we've seen his face. He said it was a security blanket for him.

"I could play a few rounds before I go visit my family back home." Evan nodded.

"I actually am having problems with my game. It's really choppy." Marcel complained as he rested his chin in his palm.

Lui yawned, which meant he just woke up. "Can't sorry. Nogla and I are doing a video with Brian in an hour. We're trying Mexican candy."

We all cringed and the thought. I nodded, "Okay that's fine man. We don't need your ugly ass anyways."

Lui flipped the camera as a smirk slid across his face. "Fuck you Tyler."

"I think I'd top you, but I got a girlfriend." I laughed.

And of course Delirious said a Delirious thing when he spoke. "Tyler you love eating dick, admit it." Silence and then he started cracking up laughing.

The rest of us started at each other in confusion. "He never said he licked eating dick. Tyler basically called Lui his bitch." Evan said before laughing.

"He did?" Delirious was lost.

I face palmed with a shake of my head. "Well awkwardness aside can we get started?"

Lui left with a grumbled goodbye and Marcel decided to try playing. Vanoss and I were on a team, and Marcel and Delirious were on the other team. Vanoss and I were the props, so we quickly left spawn and went our separate ways. I tried reaching for a small object but I had accidently changed into an obvious ass table, that was stuck in a bed.

"Fuck no! Why did this have to happen to me!?" I tried changing into smaller objects, but I couldn't reach them. "Evan! Help me!"

I see a tiny hula girl speeding into the room with a can. I grabbed it and changed into the can. I was so relieved that I finally escaped, but it was short lived when Evan accidently changed into the bed and got me stuck in him.

"Evan! Are you fucking serious!? I'm stuck inside you!" I heard them all laughing at me freaking out.

"Look for Evan fucking Tyler in the ass?" Delirious said as he ran passed the room.

"Tyler, believe that it'll work. Just believe baby." Evan said jokingly.

I flailed objects around, "No! Get your pole put of my ass!"

"You're a can, you don't have an ass." Evan said calmly.

Delirious walked in, walked over Evan, and left. I stared at the screen in disbelief. "Are you fucking stupid!? How did you not see us!?"

Marcel came in and stared at us. "Delirious, are you blind?"

"What?" He apparently didn't know about our predicament.

"Just come back to the master bedroom." Marcel stared at us. "How can you fit in him Evan?" He laughed.

"Because I believe." Evan said calmly.

Delirious finally walked in and groaned loudly. "How did I miss the bed fucking the can?"

"Do you need glasses?" I asked as a joke.

Delirious' camera turned on to reveal him sitting in a white room. A microphone was sitting in front of him. From the chest up we could tell he was wearing a white wife beater. On his face was a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"I wear them while playing games. Apparently I need to get a new prescription or something. Haha." He joked before lifting a Monster energy drink to his mouth.

"Obviously." I said with a heavy sigh. A knock came to my door, I stopped the recording and turned to see who was standing there. "Oh hey Cally. Did you need something?"

She shrugged as she came walking in and walked over to me. In her hand was her journal. "Look. It's a work in progress, but it wont take long to finish." Cally held up a drawing of Delirious' Gmod characters leaning against the edge, his foot against the of the paper as if it was a wall. He was holding up a teddy bear, though it was just an outline of it. His eyes were wide and looked down at the bear with happiness.

"Want to show him? He's on right now." I encouraged.

Cally looked at my computer and then at me before nodding with excitement. I clicked on the Skype link, we popped up on my screen and Cally flipped her journal around to show the screen. Delirious jumped up and down in excitement, clapping happily.

"Holy shit! Can I have that?" He asked Cally.

Evan was so impressed that he whistled. "That's really sick."

"Yeah, no kidding I'm jealous that I don't have a drawing of me!" Marcel hinted.

Cally held up her finger and flipped her journal to another page before flipping it around. It was a drawing of Lui and Marcel's GTA characters, holding up peace signs. Marcel's character was holding a knife and Lui's was holding a rocket launcher.

"I drew this last night. I'm still struggling with weapons, but Ms. Kelly said that I'm doing a lot better." Cally informed the guys as she flipped her journal to another drawing of my character holding a grenade launcher; the grenade was in mid air, and I was flying backwards. It was really good, even if the launcher could use a bit more detail.

"That's better than what I can do. Who taught you how to draw Cally?" Evan asked, and to be honest I've wondered that too.

"This boy who was in the orphanage with me. He was really could at drawing, and he taught me how to. I think his name was Paul, I don't remember." Cally said as she closed her journal. "Oh, Anthony and Scotty wanted me to tell you that they went to the store. To get some drinks."

I nodded, "Alright. I'm going to get back to recording, so I'll be in here for a couple hours."

"Okay. Can I go play with Kino outside?" She held her journal up to her chest, which I've learned meant she was nervous.

Again I nodded, "Yeah go ahead."

Cally smiled and quickly left my room. We went back to recording our game for a few hours. After satisfied with the footage we all got, we decided to make plans for Vidcon. We were all going to book at the same hotel and try to get the same floor. I was going to get a decent sized room, so that there were two beds and like a couch. Evan, Lui, and Craig were sharing a room. Luke (he changed his mind at the last minute)Delirious, and Terrorisor were going to share a room. Scotty, Anthony, and Marcel in another. Which left me, Cally, and Lilli sharing a room. I was still surprised that my old friend even agreed to come and be at Vidcon! But I was happy that she was coming out of her shell.

Maybe this trip will get Cally to come out of her shell. I hope.

-Cally's POV-

I ran around the backyard with Kino chasing me. I grabbed his favorite ball and threw it as far as I could, he barked and ran for it. A series of laughs escaped as I watched the Dalmatian chase the ball into the tall grass.

"Kino! Come on boy!" I shouted a couple times until I watched him run straight for me. He dropped the ball into my hands, and gave my face a few licks. I groaned in disgust as I wiped his slobber off. "Kino, that's gross. I don't need your slobber on my face."

He barked and jumped down to the ground. His butt wiggled playfully as I threw the ball again. Kino barked at me before chasing after it again. I laughed as Kino tried to chase after it into the pond. He jumped right in and grabbed it. When he made it back on land, Kino came running towards me, dropped the ball at my feet and shook himself off. Water sprayed all over me! I whined as covered my face.

"Kino! No don't do that on me. Now I'll smell like you!" I grabbed the ball and threw it in the grass. He sat down at my feet, telling me that he was done playing. I scratched him behind the ears. "Yeah me too boy. Come on."

I headed for the door, Kino followed behind without a care in the world. We went inside, but I had to dry him off before letting him run around. After I successfully dried off the dog, who was eager to take a nap, I went over to the couch and laid in the corner of the couch with a blanket wrapped around me.

I put on some Netflix, playing a random cooking show. I laid my head on one of the decorative pillows as I watched the show. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, with Kino laying behind my curled up legs as the last thing I remembered.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I will be working on chapter 7 as fast as possible. Love you all! :) 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here's chapter 7! I hope you enjoy! Anyways, here is the story.

* * *

Ch. 7

-Tyler's POV-

The month flew by, mom and dad came to take Cally back home. Which left my house quiet again. Well aside from the occasional screams and shouts of profanity during recordings. It was about eleven at night, and it was two days before Vidcon. Kelly was staying over to watch Kino for me. I quietly grabbed my bags and met my parents outside; they were taking Cally and I to the airport.

Kelly waved goodbye from the front door before shouting it and going back to bed. I climbed in the seat across from Cally. She was fast asleep, she was wearing black leggings and a light blue dress. I chuckled at how much this girl loved her dresses. I just wore a simple jeans and shirts.

"You all set?" Dad asked as he slowly backed out.

"Yup, thanks again for letting me take her." I leaned forward with a yawn.

Mom turned slightly, a tired expression was on her face. "She's really excited. It's all she talked about. Has Cally had any problems with that girl?"

I sighed and waved my hand side to side. "Kinda. The last day I went to pick her up, Allison was being rude and knocking Cally's things out of hands, threatening to toss her drawings in the fountain. I was sitting in my car, and I went straight for them. I took her journal out of the little shit's hands and gave it back to Cally. The bully was in shock that I was actually there, but she eventually stopped picking on her."

"Well I'm glad you protected her. Cally's outlet is in that journal, she is never too far from it." Mom pointed out with a sad smile. "I'm hoping that maybe going to your event and meeting your friends, will help her open up."

"It's okay, she'll get over it someday." I told her before we listened to the radio in silence.

We arrived at the drop off zone at the airport. I unbuckled my seat belt and shook Cally's leg. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around tiredly as a yawn escaped her. Cally realized we were at the airport.

"Come Cal, we need to get going." I climbed out and grabbed our bags. I had a duffel bag sitting on top of my suitcase, standing beside me. I lifted her bag out from the back and sat her suitcase on the ground in order to help her out.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Cally called out to them before taking her suitcase in one hand and my hand in the other. "I'm ready Tyler."

I nodded and waved goodbye to our parents before going through the crowded and busy airport. Cally looked around with wide eyes, probably remembering the last time she was here. I looked at our boarding passes and then around for the correct gate that we are needed to go through. We finally found our gate, did all the necessary checks before grabbing our bags and going to our plane.

"Tyler, I'm tired." Cally complained as she laid her head against my arm.

I gave her head a few pats in a sort of comforting style. "I know Cal; you can sleep on the plane. It'll only be a few minutes before-"

"Flight 254A Indiana to Houston, Texas, will now be boarding." The attendant said over the intercom.

"See that's us. Come on." I stood up and grabbed our bags, leading her to our destination.

I lead her to our seats before putting my suitcase in the small overhead cabinet. Cally was sitting next to the window and I got the middle seat, which was a good thing because I was not comfortable being even across the aisle on such a crowded flight. I quickly group texted everyone to let them know that my flight was going to land around one in the morning.

Delirious: Alright, our plane is taking off also. C ya'll in a bit. :D

Luke: Same

Evan: I'm already here, got our rooms booked.

Marcel: *cough cough* Over achiever

Craig: My flight is of course delayed by eight fucking hours

Lui: Haha

Brian: That sucks

Lilli: I have a connecting flight, and then I'm there

Me: Alright, see fuckers in a bit then.

After we said our goodbyes, I turned my phone off and looked over at Lilli in curiosity. She was fast asleep, gripping her sleeves to keep the cool air out. I reached for my duffel bag and pulled out a small blanket, carefully I slid the blanket over her and buckled the belt. She moved around and rested her head on my shoulder. I chuckled and listened to the safety instructions before falling asleep.

The flight went by fast, I had to call an Uber to come take us to the hotel. The guys, with Craig as an exception because his flight was finally in the air, waited for us in the lobby. When we walked in, the guys surrounded me and gave me a group hug. Cally stood a bit away nervously. I waved her over and put a hand on her head as I introduced her.

"Cally, this is Evan, Delirious, Luke, Lilli, Marcel, Lui, and Brian. Craig is on his way. Guys this is my little sister, Cally." She held her journal to her chest.

Delirious surprised me when he knelt in front of her and pulled out a tiny white teddy bear. "You're shy like me. It's okay, we don't bite. Well Brian might need a muzzle."

Cally giggled behind a hand before she took the bear. "Thank you."

"She's so cute!" Lilli squealed. "But I have something to give you too. It's from my loot shop. Here." Lilli pulled out a small black shirt with her name on the back with the number two underneath, and on the front it said 'Keep calm and let your inner Huntress out'

"Thanks." Cally gratefully took it and held it close to her.

"Well should we head up to our rooms?" Brian suggested.

Everyone agreed. I noticed that Lilli and Evan were staring at each other. I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. Lilli shook her head and looked at me with wide eyes. I groaned and pushed her away.

"Come on lover girl. Let's go before you two draw attention to us." I looked at Cally, "Come let's go to our room."

"I have the keycard." Lilli pulled out a small black and gold card. "It was nice seeing you guys again."

"Yeah." Everyone said before they continued to stand in the lobby like idiots.

We went up to the fourth floor. The main hall had brown carpet, a cream wall, and various decorations. I waited for us to all get in the room before I spoke. "Cally, why don't you go take the first shower."

"Okay." Cally laid her bag on the ground and grabbed her pajamas before going into the decent sized bathroom.

"Okay Lilli, what the hell was that downstairs!?" I looked at my friend. Her hair was dyed a maroon color, which made her blue eyes look brighter.

She pulled out a big black hoodie and threw it over her head. "I don't know. When I met him at the YouTuber party, butterflies flew around in my stomach. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Oh shit, are you in love with Evan?" I looked at the red head in shock as she nodded with a frown. "Lilli, you have to one hundred fucking percent sure that you are. I'm not saying Evan is anything like your asshole ex, but he takes his relationships serious."

"I don't know, but I'm not mentally ready for this." Lilli looked up at me with a sorrowful expression. "And in his last video he said he was moving back to Canada! I can't handle a long distant relationship."

I pulled her in a hug. "Well how I see is that maybe give it a shot. You could always play with us, so that you in contact with him besides through the phone."

"I need to think about it Tyler. This is Vanoss we're talking about, every girls dream guy." Lili hugged me back before pulling away. "You were always a good hugger. Haha."

I laughed with her and then shrugged casually. "It's a talent. You can take the next shower. I have to talk to the ring leader. He's got our badges."

She nodded and as if on cue Cally came out wearing a Terrorisor shirt and black leggings. Lilli went to her bag and pulled out her stuff before locking herself in the bathroom. Cally jumped on the bed I was on. I pulled her in a hug and started squeezing her, getting giggles from her.

"Tyler, Tyler stop I can't breathe!" Cally started squirming as she continued to laugh.

I laughed as I stopped squeezing and tickling her. "I have to go talk to the others, so you and Lilli will be here for a bit by yourself. If you need anything, you just ask her or I'll be down the hall. Okay?"

Cally nodded, "Okay. Where does Lilli live? She's never come over before."

"Lilli used to live in Indiana, but she lives in Oregon now. When we were younger we were neighbors, so we went over to each other's house all the time. Had sleep overs all the time, until she had a boyfriend." I explained in the most PG way I could think of. I remember when we used to spend the night at each other's house and people thought we were dating because of it, but we never so each other in that way.

"Oh." Cally said.

"I'll be back soon." I stood up from the bed and grabbed the spare room key before leaving the room. I texted Evan for his room number, it was down a few doors. I knocked on the door and Marcel opened it. Everyone was already in there, but couple of the guys were out on the balcony vlogging. Delirious was sitting on the couch sipping on a coke.

"Where's Lilli?" Evan immediately asked.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Hi to you too, fucker." I chuckled as I removed my glasses to clean them. "And she's in the shower, lover boy."

"Lover boy?" He looked confused.

"Oh don't give me that shit, you guys were shutting out hearts down in the lobby." I looked at Evan, who was relaxing on one of the beds.

"So Tyler, who's going to watch your sister during the panel?" Brian asked from the couch.

I shrugged, "Am I on the panel?" Lui handed me the information sheet of the events. I looked at the panel list of names, and it looked like I was on the panel. And so was Evan, Lui, and Brian. "Well whoever wants to I guess. Lilli probably can, because she'll have her badge hidden for sure."

"How do you know?" Johnathan asked me with a scratch of his head.

"Because that's how she's always done it at the Comi-Cons she goes to. Lilli always has fan meet ups, but does the best to hide her face." I explained to the guys. "But she'll probably just not even go as a YouTuber."

Brian jumped up from his spot and pointed to a name that was on the list of the eleven o'clock panel. "I'd say otherwise."

Before I could say anything, a loud squeal came from the hall. We all went to the door to see who it was. I was scared that it was one of the girls, but it was just some fan about to have a panic attack.

"Oh my God, Zack it's them!" The girl continued to point at the hall.

We all thought she was talking about us, but when Delirious stepped out and looked to see where they were looking at we knew it wasn't us. A large line of people, wearing black shirts with different symbols in the center and names above or beside the symbol were heading our way.

"Holy shit, it's the Astro Crew. They're at Vidcon!?" The guy, Zack, was getting as excited as the girl.

The first guy, had Leo with a lion's head on his shirt, stopped in front of our door. He was a dark skinned man with black hair that was styled similar to Delirious. Around his neck was a chain with the same lion symbol on it.

"I'm looking for… Tyler Houston." He looked at us, and then smiled when he found me. "Wildcat, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tyron or Leo."

"Uh.. yeah sure. What do you want?" I crossed my arms, trying to look tough.

Tyrone laughed as if he heard one of my jokes, which wasn't the case. "Not me. Her."

The two fans and guys walked closer to reveal a short skinny girl, wearing black skinny jeans a black shirt with the word Virgo and its symbol in gold on the front. Around her neck was a black bandana with the same symbol on the tip. She had short black hair and blue highlights.

"Oh shit! Wildcat got challenged by Virgo!" The guy was getting hyped.

Virgo walked up to me and looked down me up and down. She lifted a finger and pointed straight at Delirious before typing something on her phone. It played back, "Dual challenge. Tyler and friend vs Me and Aries. Call of Duty. Team Death match. Tomorrow at four."

"Virgo, are you sure? He's probably not even a gamer." Said a fairly tall man with black, shaggy hair and wore dark clothes. His shirt was red and he had a black ram head in the center of his shirt with Aries written on the side. "Hey you kids, go back to your room and let the big boys talk."

"Oh God it's Aries. Can I have you sign my phone case?" The girl held her phone out and do pulled a sharpie out.

Aries groaned and quickly signed it before tossing it back to her. I gawked at how rude this shit was being. None of the others in his group seemed to correct this behavior, which really pissed me off. I clenched my fists as I finally snapped.

"Don't treat them like that. They're just fans, and I know that they can have their annoying moments but you don't have to be an ass to them." I took a defensive step towards the man.

Brian and Luke stepped in front of me, pushing me back from the smirking man. Aries stood his ground with a cross of his arms. "It's a front man, cool the fuck down. I'm not an ass all the time."

"Come on guys, it's obvious that they're not interested." A man with a Libra name and sign on his coat pocket sighed with boredom.

The guys all walked down the hall, except for the girl. She was so fast that I didn't see her come in and drag Delirious out of the room and up against the wall across from us. Delirious, along with our group, had a look of surprise and shock when she stared up at him. Her friends stopped in their tracks and the two men that looked like twins ran to her, and grabbed her arms.

"Virgo, what's-" The white haired one started.

"Up?" The black haired one finished.

Virgo typed with one hand, and her phone said aloud for her. "Mask. Now."

The white haired twin pulled out a hockey mask from his bag, giving it to her. Delirious stared as Virgo took it and placed it on his face. We were too shocked to even help our friend. I couldn't even open my mouth as Virgo's phone spoke for her again.

"Hello Delirious. My name is Virgo, member of the Astro Crew. Do you accept my challenge?" She stepped back far enough from him to untie her bandana, fold it up nicely into a triangle and her symbol showing on top.

"I guess, sure. Now can you please step away from me?" Delirious spoke softly behind the mask. He removed it and held it out to her.

The guy with the Capricorn marking on his vest was getting bored. "Virgo he accepted, now let's go. I would like to unpack all the tea I brought."

We looked at the blonde with an odd expression. Marcel was back in the room, watching something on his phone. He held a fist up to his mouth as if he just watched a suspense movie. Lui ran over to him and watched, mouth gaping open.

"Oh you guys are fucked." Lui said with worry.

"Well they accepted, are you ready to go Virgo?" Tyron asked her. She nodded after she tied her bandana around Delirious' wrist. "Okay we'll see you all later. Come on."

And with that everyone went back in line, with the guy with the Aquarius marking on the back of his shirt threw an arm casually over the girl's shoulders. She didn't do anything to reject the gesture or anything to show signs of liking it. They went into the three rooms at the end of the hall.

"What the shit balls was that?!" Luke asked as he had to pull his friend in the room. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"How did a girl I've never met know who I was that fast?" Johnathan held up the mask that she put on him.

"I don't know, but as long as she doesn't leak it out we should be fine. But the real question is: who the fuck are they? Astro crew?" Evan is one of the biggest gaming YouTubers, and he's never heard of them.

"They play multiplayer FPS and the girl plays solo games sometimes. The ring leader, uh Leo was it? He has literally best KD ratio I've ever seen." Lui said as he held up a paused video of a game board.

"Twenty head shots! Zero assists, and one death. How the fuck do you do that?" I don't think I've ever got that.

"Yeah and they have about as many subs as Evan; even by themselves. On their community page bio, it says they live in North Carolina. They got their names from the signs of their birthdays." Marcel flipped his laptop around and showed a very clean page. The cover page picture was a night sky with all the astrology signs in it. Each member of the group had their own playlist.

"Shit, how did you get on their kill list?" Brian asked me with a confused look on his dumb Irish face.

I shrugged, "How the fuck should I know? Five minutes ago, I didn't even know they were YouTubers." My phone vibrated, I pulled it out and saw it was from Lilli. "I should go. I'll see you guys later."

The guys all said good bye as I went out the room and went back to mine. Cally was laying in the same bed that I had left her in. She was fast asleep underneath the covers. Lilli was sitting beside her watching TV.

"Hey, so I hear you got challenged by some big gaming group." Was the first thing Lilli said with a smirk on her face.

"Uh how did you know?" I asked as I went to my bag and pulled out some sweats.

"I follow them on Twitter. Better be careful around Virgo, she may seem small but she's a beast. And her gaming style is a bit strange." Lilli suggested as she continued to channel surf. I looked at her with a confused look, hinting for her to explain. "She doesn't camp or anything, but she's impossible to find until you on the ground dead. She'll have no perks on that makes her footsteps quiet, but you can never find her."

I shook my head, "I don't care right now. I just want to shower and sleep. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can share with Cally. You have the other bed." Lilli said confidently as she slipped under the covers. "Night Tyler."

"Night." Was all I said before I went into the shower.

It was maybe four in the morning, and I was asleep in the other bed. The blankets moved a little and a head rested on my chest. My eyes shot up, in shock on who crawled into bed with me. Looking down I saw Cally gripping my shirt and her body shook as if she was crying.

"Cally, are you okay?" I looked down at her.

She shook her head as she sat up, wiping her eyes. "I-I ha-ad a-a ba-ad dream-eam." Cally was really upset that she started hyperventilating.

I sat up to look her in the eyes. "Cally take deep breaths." Her breathing was starting to slow enough to where her chest wasn't moving up and down rapidly. "Okay, now go put your shoes and jacket on."

"W-Why?" Cally sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"We're going on a walk." I explained as I slipped on my shoes and coat.

Cally nodded quietly and quickly got ready. I grabbed the spare room key and my wallet before leaving the room with my sister. She took my hand and wiped her eyes with the other. Cally was still sniffling as we entered the elevator.

"Okay, tell me about it." I looked at her.

She took a few deep breaths before speaking. "It was about my Uncle, in Washington, and he took me away from you. He told you and mom and dad to never talk to me again." Fresh tears fell onto our hands. "I don't want to leave you."

I knelt down in front of her, forcing her to look into my eyes. "And you won't be taken away from us. He had his chance to take care of you, and he chose not to. Cally don't worry, I'll make sure that you're with us forever."

"Okay, thanks Ty." She hugged me tightly as she sniffled one more time.

I hugged her back, "You're welcome Cal." I stood up as the elevator door opened. She nodded with a sad smile as we left. "Let's see if we can find a breakfast place that's open."

Cally's smile grew as she nodded excitedly. "I agree."

We stepped outside and it was fairly cool out, aside from the humidity. I leaned against the wall of the hotel as I googled for a restaurant that was open this early in the morning. I could only find IHOP, Denny's, and a few fast food joints.

"Okay pick one." I showed her the options.

"Denny's." She pointed at the picture.

I nodded and entered it in my phone. She stuck close to me as we crossed traffic and dark streets. When we finally got there Cally was yawning like crazy. I chuckled and shook her shoulder.

"Now don't be getting tired in me already. You fell asleep to the airport, on the plane, and in the room." I reminded her.

"I know." She yawned one more time before we entered IHOP.

We sat down and had our food, talking about our plans for today. I promised Cally a day of just exploring the area. Cally wished she could stay with us rather than walking around with Johnathan or Lilli, and to be honest so did I. I couldn't even post pictures of us during her week with me, which really sucked, and put her name on the drawings myself and my friends posted. Maybe one day when she's older, I can share her drawings and our times together.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I will try work on chapter 8 soon. Also introduced a group of my OCs, the Astro Crew, for the fun of it. Also the fight won't be described until in Delirious' fanfic. Also after this one, Mini Ladd's fanfic is next.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here's chapter 8! I hope you enjoy! Anyways, here is the story.

* * *

Ch.8

-Cally's POV-

After breakfast Tyler took me to where his Vidcon was at. His friends were meeting up with him. I meet his friend Mini Ladd, he was nice and funny. It was still too early for people not participating in the booths to arrive, so I was able to stay with my brother. Tyler was telling all about his last Vidcon in California, and how he met a ton of fans there.

"Ty, how come I can't be in the booth with you? I don't want to walk around in the big crowds by myself. What if I get lost?" I gripped his hand tightly.

"Cally, you're not going to be alone remember?" Tyler looked down at me.

"Well hopefully you will let me make your time in the crowds more fun." Delirious chuckled as he gave my head a few pats. "Hey Luke, maybe next time you could convince my sister to let you bring Gabby."

Luke threw his head back as he laughed loudly, causing heads to turn to our direction. "Yeah, that'll happen as soon as you reveal your face."

Evan had left the group with Marcel and Brian to talk to the event managers about the panel. The rest of us had found the meet and greet booth, and we decided to sit and take a break. Cally sat comfortably next to me and Craig as she quickly sketched a bunch of circles. They watched me erase the lines as it became more detailed. The drawing was of the ones who were at Vidcon, the only things that were that was unique was that Evan and Tyler had masks in a similar plastic style as Delirious' hockey mask. All three, Delirious, Evan, and Tyler, had their masks on the sides of our head. Lui and Marcel were wearing their rubber masks. Luke, Craig, and Brian were just standing there with goofy grins on their faces.

"Wow, do you plan on coloring it?" Craig asked we continued to watched me initial the bottom corner of my drawing. "Why do you do that?"

"It's so that people know it's an original. I also date my drawings for extra proof." I explained as she dated the top right corner. "Luke?" I looked up at the bearded man.

Luke looked up from his phone with a small smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"Can I see a picture of your YouTube picture? I haven't drawer yours yet." I flipped through the pages to an empty page titled 'Cartoonz'.

Luke nodded and pulled up a picture of his YouTube profile picture. Carefully I sat his phone on the table in front of us, and quickly did an outline. "You're really good. Do you want to be an artist when you're older?"

"I don't know. Ms. Kelly tells me that I'm an emotional artist." I explains as I erased unnecessary lines. "She said that I draw when I'm emotional about something rather than just saying it. Ms. Kelly also told me that I draw more detailed when I'm nervous about something."

"Aren't all artists like that though?" Delirious asked me. "Just draw how you feel rather than saying it. Your drawings say a lot about how you feel; you don't need to have words."

I looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised by what he said. "Really?"

I felt Tyler grab my hand, I looked up at him and watched him nod with a big smile. I felt a smile slide across my face as I started to feel happy. "Hey guys, crowds are coming in now. So you three better get going." I looked up at Brian, who came back to tell us the news.

Tyler nodded and looked at me. "I want you to stick close to Delirious and Lilli until I can come get you okay?"

I nodded and looked up at the caramel-skinned man, who had held out his hand for me to hold on to. I was still curious to see the same Delirious that I had seen in videos, and heard so much about from my brother. But to be honest, it was kinda nice that they were all nice to me. With a small smile on my face, I took his hand and waved goodbye to my brother as his booth was soon surrounded by crowds.

-Tyler's POV-

I waved back to Cally before they were shielded from view by the thousands of fans saying hi. Evan and the others had managed to squeeze through the pack of people before they were signing away.

"Guys, I'm worried about Cally." I admitted to them in a low whisper.

"What do you mean? They've only been gone for ten minutes; you can't be concerned already." Luke looked at me as he whispered back.

I shook my head and explained to them after taking a picture and signing one of my shirts for a fan. "Cally had a really bad dream last night. It scared her so bad, that she was hyperventilating for fifteen minutes straight." They all looked at me; hinting for me to continue. With a heavy sigh I continued, "In it, her only living relative decided to take my parents to court for the rights to Cally. He won and told us to not any contact with her forever. Cally was terrified to leave my folks, and not see me ever again."

"Don't worry dude, whoever the douchebag was that didn't want that little girl won't win the rights to adopt Cally. Ever." Craig said as he tried to reassure me. Though to be honest, it didn't.

"On a side note, Cally is a dope-ass artist. I should have her drawing as my cover page." Marcel elbowed me with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a light shove. "Well she probably wouldn't care, but I don't know for sure."

Lui and Brian both looked like they had seen a ghost. Lui, in his squeaker voice, said "Look! It's the guys from the hall."

We all looked up, and watched the fans literally part as the girl and the blonde guy walked up to our table. The blonde guy looked around and smirked, "Did your friend lose his sense of pride?"

"No! He's just… just walking around the building. What do you guys want?" I asked with a glare.

"Just wanted to make sure that you guys weren't chickening out on me." The blonde guy was a white button up with a dark red vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. "Oh, my name's Capricorn. And you guys remember Virgo. Our leader, Leo, apologizes for her behavior with the mask yesterday. She tends to get a bit out of control when she is intrigued by something. Hence the challenge later today."

Virgo didn't try to defend herself, or anything at that really. She turned to Capricorn, and flipped him off. She typed on her phone, and pressed a button. "Capricorn, go fuck yourself."

Capricorn laughed as he stared at the girl. "Now Virgo, you know that's not very lady like."

"I grew up on the streets Capi, remember that." Virgo revealed. "We better go before Gemini releases Aries."

"You're right. Let's go, I'll make some tea too. Goodbye gentlemen. Have a wonderful time at Vidcon."

When the two weirdos were gone. I leaned back in my seat with a heavy sigh. "That group is so weird."

"You're telling me, and the chick is the only one in the group. She's got to be dating one of them or all of them." Craig's imagination was spiraling out of control as we went back to what we were doing before the two decided to interrupt.

I prayed and hoped that we would win the match, but my mind kept going back to Cally. I honestly don't think I've been so worried in my entire life. Just like my little sister, I was worried that her uncle would take her away. But I also knew that he wouldn't win a case battle, because letting his niece go to an Orphanage kind of goes on your record. I was hoping that my parents' involvement, was enough to keep her Uncle off our backs. Hopefully.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I will try work on chapter 9 soon. Also after this one, Mini Ladd's fanfic is next.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here's chapter o! I hope you enjoy! Anyways, here is the story.

* * *

Ch. 9

-Tyler's POV-

It was about seven, Delirious and I were still recovering from the epic three hour competition from two members of the Astro Crew. I won't go into too many details, except that we last… badly. We were so disappointed that we go our asses handed to us. And it was all because Delirious was too distracted by the chick's ass.

"I'm sorry Tyler! What else do you want me to say? Her ass looked sexy and she kept fucking dancing to whatever the Hell was playing in her ear." Delirious said over the bar music.

The guys and I were drinking at one of the bars that was down the street from the hotel. Lilli didn't want to drink, which was okay with me because I needed someone to watch Cally. I was on my third beer, trying to stay angry at the asshole.

"Whatever man." I told him before tilting my drink back.

"Will you two kiss and makeup already?" Luke looked down at us with an annoyed expression.

We rolled our eyes at him before clinking our bottles. "Hey, guys come dance with me!" Craig came over to us, staggering with a drink in his hand.

Evan came over with a tray of shots in his hands. "Mini! Quit drinking, holy shit!"

"No! You're not my mom!" Craig slurred before trying to sit in a seat. Which was occupied by Lui. The drunken British man looked at the sat on man with a surprise look. "Sorry Lui, no little kids in the bar."

"Holy fuck Craig, you're drunk." Lui pushed him off, partially gagging at the smell of alcohol that came from his mouth.

"Brian, what did you give him?" Marcel looked at the partially drunk Irishman.

Brian took a shot of vodka before licking the side of his hand. "Nothing! I just suggested a really good drink. I told him to only have one, because it's really strong."

"Delirious, we should have Cody and Adam and Chilled and Scotty here!" Craig whined at the sober man.

"Scotty is in the bathroom. And Cody has college to go to. As for Adam, he's probably drinking his wine." Delirious explained to him. "Okay, you are not aloud to have drinking suggestions from Brian."

Craig sat his drink down as if he was just insulted. He whipped his head at mine and Anthony's direction. "Mommy, Daddy! Delirious is bullying me!"

Everyone laughed at fucking wasted Craig got. Anthony looked at the drunk man with a curious expression. "Who's mommy?"

"Well… Tyler, because he likes cleaning the house." Craig slurred before reaching for a shot. Everyone shot forward to block him. Craig looked at us with a confused look before pulling away with an evil grin. "You all thought I was going to get another drink? I just want to dance with someone!"

"Hey Mini, go dance with one of the girls in the crowd. We ain't interested." I told him before pushing him back towards the crowd of drunk, horny women.

Anthony looked at me with concern. "You look worried. We're all drunk and you're worried."

I chuckled with a shake of my head. "I've had, what two beers and a shot. I'm not even drunk. I know that she's a big girl, and can take care of herself but I just worry about what could happen if she were to get hurt. She has no way of contacting me."

"Dude! Cally is fine, it's nearly two in the morning. She's most likely sleeping in the room. Just loosen up will ya?" Scotty had returned in time to hear my worry. "Let's play 'Never have I'. Loser has to play mother bird in the morning."

I knew exactly what Scotty was hinting at, tend to the others as they puke their guts out in the morning. And I was not about to let that happen. Without any hesitation I accepted the challenge. The rest of the group came back, Mini had sobered up a bit. We all agreed to go clockwise to keep things simple.

"Never have I been three states away from home." Anthony started the game with a horrible start.

Johnathan, Luke, Brian, Marcel, Craig, and I all groaned and threw back a shot. It was now Lui's turn. He looked at us before smirking. "Never have I been out of the country."

Three guys flipped him off before throwing back another shot. Evan rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "Never have I lived in a place starting with an I."

Brian and I both groaned in fake pain before taking another shot. I slammed my glass down as I glared at the Canadian. "You suck ass; you know that?"

"No, that's your job." Evan joked back.

I looked at Delirious, who was cracking up at the site of us. "Go already!"

Delirious laughed again before snorting uncontrollably. "Okay, okay. Have I never kissed a guy." He looked at Luke with an evil grin.

"Oh fuck you Johnathan! I was drunk and it was five years ago." Luke took a shot.

We had a few more people to go before it was finally Marcel's turn. When Marcel went to say his 'Have I never' when Brian interrupted him. "No, no, no hold on I'm curious to know Luke's gay kiss story."

Luke groaned and Delirious was laughing his ass off. The laughing man calmed down enough to explain. "It was Luke, a couple of friends, and I went to a bar to have a good time. Well we had been bar hopping that night, so we were all pretty wasted and one of our friends were gay and failed to tell us that we were going to a gay bar. So Luke over here was chatting away with a guy who was there partying also. And they were both really drunk, and the guy slipped Luke the tongue."

Everyone all started laughing while Luke was hiding his face. Marcel took his turn, "Have I never… had sex at sixteen."

Delirious, Evan, and I both knocked back a shot. It was finally my turn, and I was going to seek revenge on Evan. "Have I never lived in L.A."

Evan mouthed 'fuck you' before he knocked another drink. "Holy shit, one with the most shots lose. Go Scotty."

"Have I never not been in a collab video with Mini, Brian, or Tyler." Scotty confused us, so he rephrased it in English. "Drink if you haven't been in a collab video with Mini, Brian, or Tyler."

We all nodded before Lui asked for clarification. "Does it have to be all three or one of them?"

"One of them." Scotty answered.

Delirious, Luke, Evan, and Marcel took a shot. The game ended and we counted our drinks. The loser ended up being Lui, he started crying with his squeaker voice.

"I wanted to get laid!" Lui cried as his vowels, obviously wanting to drink more.

"Sorry Lui, maybe next time." I gave him a friendly pat on the back before going the bar and ordering a Fireball.

The night ended when Delirious was so wasted that he climbed on top of our table, trying to be a stripper. Lui managed decent on his own, well that's what he kept telling us. I vaguely remember trying to hump some muscle car I saw along the curb. When we made it to the hotel, it was about two in the morning. I was the last one to be escorted to the room by our designated mother hen.

I was really drunk when I got to my room, that I forgot I had other people in my room. I started stripping down to my boxers to pull on my sweats when Lui scrambled to pull my jeans up and pushing me in the bathroom.

"I wanna go to bed, Lui! I don't need a shower." I slurred as I struggled to put my sweats on.

"I don't care if you need it or not. Are you dressed?" I hear him grumble on the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Lui can I tell you a secret?" I asked him as he opened the door.

Lui nodded, obviously confused by my sudden change in emotion. "Sure man, here's a bottle of water and Tylenol."

I took the water and white pills from the shorter man. "Did you know that I didn't want to have a sister? But now I might lose her, because her uncle might want her back. I don't want to lose her. She really does bring the old me out."

"What are you talking about Tyler? Her asshole of an uncle, who left her at an Orphanage wouldn't try to take her from your parents. Cally is the best thing that your parents had done for you all. She's stuck with you." Lui assured me before leading me to my bed. "Now get some sleep. I need to go make sure Mr. I can hold my liquor is asleep." He was talking about Brian, the proud Irishman.

I nodded and pulled the blankets up to my face. The door opened and closed quietly, and I went to sleep looking at Cally who was sound asleep in the other bed. I knew tomorrow was going to be Hell for all of us.

-Cally's POV-

It was about one in the morning, and Tyler was in the bathroom for the third time. Puking, and when I asked Lilli what was wrong with him, she just told me not to drink. The room door was knocked on, and Lui came in.

"How's the emotional one?" Lui asked me as he cracked the bathroom door opened. "Jesus, Tyler you look like shit."

"Fuck you." Tyler grumbled before I heard the toilet flush. He walked out, really pale and looking really sick. "Sorry Cal, I won't be able to walk around Vidcon with you."

I frowned and hung my head, really upset . "It's okay, can I go with the others?"

"Yeah, do you still have that twenty I gave you?" He asked me before rolling into the bed.

I grabbed my black and pink backpack from the end of the bed. Unzipping it, I pulled out the money from the small pocket. "Yeah."

"Okay, if you see something you like you use it. Okay?" He mumbled tiredly.

I put it back in my backpack before looking up at and seeing my brother sleeping. I went over to him and kissed his forehead before following Lui and Lilli out. Evan, Luke, Marcel, and Delirious were out there.

"Where are the others?" I asked Luke in confusion.

"Well Scotty decided to play mother hen for the others so Lui could go out. Anthony has a pounding headache, so he should recover in a bit. Brian is puking and Craig is still sleeping." Luke said before giving Delirious a smack on the back.

Delirious didn't look good, and didn't like getting that slap. "Luke, I want to fucking sleep. Why are you bringing me out?"

"Hey, it's payback for talking about that kiss." Luke was purposely annoying his friend.

I slowed my pace to match theirs. "What did you guys do? I mean I've seen Tyler have a few drinks, but he was in the bathroom for ever."

"We played an adult drinking game. When you're older, you can play." Delirious explained to me.

"Let's go get food first. I'm hungry." Evan complained, and my stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Everyone laughed, "It sounds like you are too. Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged as we entered the elevator. "I don't care. Where do you want to go?" I asked them.

"Puncakes sound good." Marcel tried joking, but he didn't laugh. "I'm never drinking that much with you all. Ever again."

"Yeah, I agree." Delirious nodded before laying his head against the cold metal of the elevator.

It dinged and we all walked outside, trying to figure out where to go. We ended up going to IHOP. I had a small meal, but I was busying myself with drawing. It was about half way done when I see a brown liquid land on top of it. The drawing was a 'Get well soon' drawing for everyone. The current one, was a detailed drawing for my brother, so when I saw the soda land on top of it I was in shock.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Cally. Are you okay?" Evan asked as he quickly grabbed napkins, and began cleaning the soda.

I was sitting on the edge of the booth and Evan was on my left. I nodded quietly, my hair covering my face as I looked at ruined drawing. The ink was mixed with the soda and ice. Quickly I got up from the booth and went for the bathroom. I sat against the wall and started crying.

-Tyler's POV-

I woke up to my phone vibrating; with a tired groan I answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo Tyler, Cally locked herself in the bathroom. Evan accidently spilt soda all over her drawings, and she's crying. The manager is trying to unlock it. Can you-" It was Johnathan's voice on the other end.

I sat up quickly, jumped out of bed, and changed into jeans and a clean shirt. "Where are you?"

"IHOP." He said and I hung up before calling Uber.

When I got to the restaurant, I beeline for where the guys were hanging around I pushed past them and leaned against the door. I heard crying, I mean it was kinda ridiculous that she was crying about a drawing, but to Cally these drawings were everything to her.

"Cally, Cally it's Tyler. Can you open the door?" I asked her calmly.

"I-I worked so hard on making that for you, and now it's ruined." She cried harder.

I sighed and waved everyone away. Everyone but the manager left. "Cally, it's just me now. Can you unlock the door?"

I hear her shoes tapping on the floor, and then the door opened. Cally was wiping her eyes with here clenched fist. Her eyes were red and raw from crying so much. "Sorry for making you have to come here." Her bottom lip started quivering, and tears were swelling.

I shook my head and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry, Cal. No one asked me to come, I came because I was worried about you." I wiped her eyes before leading her over to the rest of the group. "Evan didn't mean to spill his drink. It was an absolute accident."

"Yeah, I went to stretch and my arm hit the glass." Evan seemed really upset about making my sister cry.

Cally nodded as she grabbed the sopping wet drawing. The white paper was stained with soda and markers. The face was a disfigured drawing of my GTA character and a few ineligible words.

"It was for you. I was going go give it to you after we got back to the hotel." She still sounded heartbroken about the spillage.

"How about you and I hang out together? And when we get back to the room tonight, you can draw me a new one?" I suggested, hoping it'd perk her up.

Cally looked down, and first I thought she was silently crying, but when she looked up with a smile I smiled back. "Okay, I'd like that."

I nodded back with a smile, "Okay. Well hurry up and eat, so we can go to Vidcon."

"Aren't you hungry?" Lui asked before drinking his milk.

I shrugged and snatched a couple bites off of Cally's plate. "Not really."

And about three hours into Vidcon, I instantly regretted not eating. My stomach was hurting, and I was starting to get a major headache. Worst absolute fucking way to start the day.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I will try work on chapter 10 soon. Also after this one, Mini Ladd's fanfic is next.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here is chapter 10! Sorry for the late update.

* * *

Ch.10

-Cally's POV-

"Tyler, what's wrong? You look pale." I shook his arm, trying to get his attention.

Tyler shook his head with a groan. "I should've gotten food."

I look around and saw the food court. I took his hand and dragged him to the closest, empty table. Tyler looked at me in surprise when I went over to the counter and ordered a big brick of French fries. When I came back over to my brother, his stomach growled loudly.

"You have to eat too." I told him as I pushed the food towards him.

Tyler went to say something, but his hunger won the fight for now. He grabbed small handfuls of fries, and ate them. He started to look a lot better after he ate almost half the greasy food. Tyler used a few napkins before saying anything.

"Thank you so much, Cally. I needed food." Tyler smiled at me.

I smiled back before swiping a couple fries. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Tyler nodded with a small frown, "Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged and leaned forward in my chair, folding my arms under the table. "I want to go to a park or swim at the hotel. It's getting crowded in here."

"Yeah, I agree. I kinda want to swim, that sound good?" He asked, acting like his old self.

"Yes!" I jumped up and down in my seat in excitement.

The rest of brother's friends came back from exploring Vidcon. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

"No Johnathan. We were going to go back to the hotel and try the pool out." Tyler glared at his grinning friend, which confused me. "I'm never going to go out drinking with you asses again."

"Remember what mom and dad say. No cussing around me." I crossed my arms and glared at my older brother.

Tyler stuck his tongue out at me, which caused me to stick mine out at him. We then started poking and called each other childish names, before Evan came in the middle of us.

"Okay, no fighting." Evan told us before he tried to snatched our fries.

Tyler grumbled as his fingers curled around Evan's wrist. "Don't touch my food."

"Holy shit Tyler, don't bite me." He jokingly said before pulling away.

"Well I've had enough for one day. I'm getting really bored with Vidcon, and Luke was eaten by a swarm of fans. It got so bad that I was shoved away from him." Delirious complained.

Luke grumbled tiredly as he laid his head on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah, I wanted a peaceful vlog for my video. I think my hand fell asleep after signing a shit ton of shirts."

Brian, Mini, and Lui were all off taking pictures with fans. A small group of my brother's fans noticed us all sitting around the table. They were far e1nough that it wasn't making sitting here awkward for us, but they were close enough for moo e to hear that they were whispering about me.

"Who's that girl with Wildcat?" Fan one asked.

"Maybe a fan?" Fan two suggested to his friend.

They walked up to us, looking at my brother. "Who's she?" Fan number two asked very straightforwardly.

"She's-" Scotty was about to say 'his sister' but Tyler kicked him in the foot. "She's his kid." He hesitated before pointing at Delirious.

They looked at him and then me, it was obvious I looked nothing like Delirious. And they weren't buying it either, until they saw Lilli standing next to him. They immediately bought it then. The group of fans had the guys sign their shirts before leaving us. Tyler stood up and pushed Scotty backwards.

"Are you fucking serious Scotty? Johnathan's daughter? That could've led to asking who the fuck he is." Tyler wasn't very happy with his friend.

"Sorry Tyler, I panicked and you didn't want to tell them that Cally was your sister." Scotty got defensive.

Delirious was shaking his head, "Tyler it's fine. They didn't ask anything, which meant they all bought it."

"You don't get it do you?! What if they had asked who you were, Lilli was, and didn't buy Scotty's dumbass explanation? It would've caused you to be pissed if they were smart enough to connect the dots." Tyler threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

I looked up at my brother as I took his hand. "Tyler, it's okay. Really, I would've said I was adopted if they asked anything else." He sighed heavily as he nodded. "Can we go swimming now?"

"Yeah." Tyler looked at Scotty, "Sorry man."

"No problem dude, you were just wanting to protect your sister and friends." Scotty gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

We headed to the hotel and quickly changed into our swimming suits before heading down to the pool. Lilli was sitting on the edge, wearing a black tank top, she looked really lonely. So I swam over to her, she looked at me with a small smile.

"Hi Lilli, why aren't you swimming?" I pulled myself onto the edge before asking.

"I don't really want to swim. How do you like having Tyler as a brother?" Lilli was really nice, which made having her as a friend easier.

"I like Tyler. At first he wasn't very nice to me, and when I was living with him for a while it was awkward. He didn't really let me watch him edit his videos or watch him play his games. After a while Tyler and I became friends." I told Lilli and she nodded as if understanding.

"Tyler's always been like that. He is very kind and caring, but when we were in middle the other kids made fun of him. So as a way to avoid the embarrassment, Tyler played the asshole persona. The only time he showed his actual self, was around family and myself." Lilli explained as Tyler was throwing Mini into the pool and laughed at him. "I've always thought of Tyler as a brother. I'm glad he has somebody to be himself around, thank you Cally."

I looked down with a small smile on my face. "I'm glad that Tyler likes me. I've never had a brother before, and I don't remember my birth parents. Except for my necklace." I went to grab it, but all I grabbed was air. "My necklace. Where is it?"

Tyler looked at me and saw me look around, our eyes landed on a small shining object at the deep end of the pool. He quickly swam to it and dove down towards it. Finally coming up for air, Tyler had my necklace in his hand and was swimming towards me.

"Here you go Cally." Tyler examined my necklace a bit closer. "It looks like the clasp is broken. Do you want to go get it fixed tomorrow?"

I took it from him and saw that the pictures of my parents were both ruined. Tyler saw this too, and jumped up beside me. He pulled me into a hug as I gripped the silver heart.

"I'm sorry Cally, I know how much that picture meant to you."

I nodded and leaned into the hug. "I lost the only thing of them."

-Tyler's POV-

After another hour in the pool, Cally was back in the room watching some TV with Lilli and a few of the other guys. Luke, Evan, and Nogla came with me to find a jewelry shop that was willing to fix the necklace. We went to every store, each saying:

"I can't fix it. Sorry."

"That'll be fifty dollars."

"We're closing."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the right tools for that."

I shoved the locket in my pocket as we all sighed in defeat. We were about to head back to the hotel, but I saw a silver heart-shaped locket with the word 'Sister' engraved diagonally on the locket. Over and under the word, were light pink flowers and swirly vines. I couldn't stop staring at it, and it wasn't until Nogla slapped me in the chest.

"Get it man. She'll like it, maybe make the trip here a bit better for her." Nogla suggested with a smile planted on his face.

Luke nodded and pushed me inside the shop. "Do it Tyler."

I looked at them and nodded with a determined look. I walked up to the counter and drew the attention of an older man. "Excuse me, how much for that locket in the window? The one with the pink flowers?"

He looked me over a few seconds before answering. "For you, I'll give you that locket for forty."

Out of curiosity I asked the salesman, "What's the original price?"

"Hundred." He simply said.

I nodded as an excited grin slid across my face. "I'll take it."

The old man smiled and wobbled over to the window, and pulled the necklace from the case. He walked back to the counter and scanned the tag before putting it in a small blue velvet box and then in a small bag.

"She must be pretty special." He said after handing me the bag.

I nodded, and the rest of the guys all agreed. "She's had a rough week, so this'll mean a lot to her. Thanks."

"Have a good day." The man simply said, which meant he was done with our sad excuse of a conversation.

We left the story, and I pulled the small box out to look at it with a big smile on my face. "She's going to love; I just know it." Then it hit me; what was I going to put inside?

* * *

.

The link is for the actual picture of the necklace that was described in this chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here is chapter 11! Sorry for the late update. People have been requesting for my other fanfiction to be uploaded. I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Ch. 11

-Tyler's POV-

We got back to the hotel, and the rest of the guys were leaving since Cally had fallen asleep. I was relaxing on my bed, holding up the necklace in thought. There were so many things going through my head. After almost an hour of thinking until my brain was almost rotting, I decided to let Cally choose.

Morning came, and Cally was bouncing around on the bed in excitement. We were going to the beach instead of Vidcon. Honestly I didn't feel like going to the midnight party, and a few of the guys were going to go get wasted. I looked at Cally from across the room with a chuckle.

"What did Luke give you at breakfast? Coffee? Haha." I was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks with black stripes.

Cally was wearing a blue one-piece with black straps. She finally sat on the bed, with a big smile on her face. "No, him and Anthony gave me a bunch of skittles when you went to the bathroom."

I groaned as I watched her grab a skittle off the nightstand. "That's where those came from. Come on kid, the guys are meeting us at the lobby."

It was just now us, Lilli had to go back to work, but it was nice to see my friend again. Cally and I grabbed our things, and headed downstairs. Brian and Craig, were rubbing sunscreen on each other's backs. Evan, Marcel, and Lui were one of the lucky ones, only had to put on a small amount of the damn sunscreen. Cally and I used a can of spray on lotion, that I had brought over from Indiana.

"Okay, all ready." Brian stated once he slipped the bottle into his backpack.

Cally jumped beside me excitedly. "I can't wait to go!"

"Haha. You act like you've never been to the beach before." Marcel said with laughter.

She looked down as her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. "Um… actually, I've never been to the beach. Or that I can remember."

"Oh shit. I completely forgot that Tyler's parents adopted you. Sorry Cal." Marcel looked embarrassed for his previous statement.

She nodded with a soft smile. "It's okay. Can we go now?"

Everyone laughed at her sudden change in attitude. We were walking distance from the beach, so we all agreed to enjoy the heat. Yup the one-hundred-degree weather for about seven blocks, until we found a shady spot, and drank about five bottles of water each. Cally was in the water playing while everyone else was relaxing on the beach. The bright sun soon became dark; opening my eyes, I see Cally standing over me.

"Yes?" I simply asked her.

"Can you come help me build a sand castle?" She knelt beside me, wet sand covered her hands.

I sat up a bit with a long yawn. "Not right now. Maybe in a little bit, okay?"

Cally sighed in disappointment before nodding, and walking back over to the water. Johnathan was laying on his stomach, showing off his tattoo of two large black scythes crossing and the grim reaper floating in the center of his back, with another scythe held out in front of it. This was the first time any of us, aside from Luke, had seen it. I thought it was pretty sick, he's appearance didn't match his image that he created online. He looked up at me with a blank expression.

"You do know, that Cally was wanting to do something fun with you besides video games. You dumb ass." He said simply before slipping his headphones back on.

I looked out at the ocean, and saw Cally poking the pile of wet sand with a frown on her face. With a heavy sigh, I stood up and walked over to her. I knelt beside her and looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Hey, I was going to help you. You know that, right?" I asked her quietly.

"I know. It's just that… I've never done this before, and I was hoping you'd help me." Cally looked up with the same frown.

I looked around before saying, "Promise not to say anything?" She nodded slowly, and I took a deep breath. "I've never built a sand castle either."

Cally looked at me in surprise before giggling like crazy. "Really?" I nodded, which made her laugh even harder.

I covered her mouth as we both laughed. "Keep your voice down, I don't the others to hear." Slowly I uncovered her mouth as she quietly giggled. "Now, how about we figure this out together?"

She tilted her head with a smile. "I'd like that."

"Me too." I smiled before we got to work building a sand castle. Or well a sand mound.

The day went by and we all went out to dinner at some restaurant that Evan had gone to. At some point today, I had time to sneak off to have a couple picture of our family and the guys that had gone to Vidcon, printed up, and trimmed to fit inside the necklace. Before our food came, I pulled the necklace and turned to Cally.

"Hey, so the other day I had gotten you something. And I know that it won't replace the picture of your parents, but I thought it'd be the next best thing." I gently laid the locket in Cally's hands.

She looked at it with a shocked expression, that slowly turned into a huge grin. A few tears slipped past her eyes. Cally gripped the necklace before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you."

"Oh shit, Tyler made a little girl cry." Evan said jokingly.

I hugged her back with a soft smile on my face. "You're welcome, lil sis. Are you going to open it, and see what's inside?"

Cally finally pulled away, wiping her tears. She took her fingers and gently opened the locket. Her smile grew as she gently stroked the pictures. "Thank you for this, Tyler. It means a lot."

"You're welcome." I hugged her again before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I'm almost done, four more chapters. I'm going to wrap it up very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here is chapter 12! Sorry for the late update. Writing this chapter, made my chest twist because it was very emotional... or at least to me anyways (I'm really emotional)

* * *

Ch. 12

-Tyler's POV-

A month had passed, Cally's birthday was three days away, and she wanted to go to an art museum. Cally was super excited to be back home, she had gotten a shirt from Luke that everyone had signed; even those that weren't there. She told mom about the entire trip, going to school and telling everyone how she got to meet the guys. Of course those three girls started picking on her again, until I showed up after school one day to surprise Cally. The other students instantly wanted to take pictures with me and have their back packs signed by me, I made them happy for a few minutes before leading my little sister to my car.

Our parents, Cally, and I were eating a peaceful lunch when a knock came to the door. Dad stood up to answer the door, and we all hear a few choice words from the front door. Cally went to go see who it was, but mom put a hand on top of hers to let her know not to bother. I looked at mom with concern. She just shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"He can't…no rights…happy where she's at." He said as his footsteps and another pair of footsteps.

An older man, wearing a gray suit walked behind my dad. We all followed them into the living room, Cally was sitting on my lap as the strange man started to speak.

"Mr. Peterson is wanting to take Ms. Holiday under his custody." The man looked at Cally with a stern glance.

"And I told you that the bastard had his chance to take care of this little girl. He said he didn't have enough money to care for the both of them, but he lived in a three-bedroom house with a wife and two kids." Dad gripped the chair arms.

Mom looked in my direction, "Cally, sweetie can you go to your room please?"

Cally nodded as she hopped off my lap. She looked at us, we all nodded, and then rushed upstairs. I sat forward as the douchebag explained what was happening. He pulled a file out of his brown leather suitcase. "Now, I'm not against you Mr. Houston but Mr. Peterson has every right to have his niece under his care. He is Ms. Holiday's living relative."

"Why does Cally have a different last name?" I asked as soon as the man stopped blabbering.

"Well that's because Ms. Holiday's mother wanted her to have her last name. I'm sorry, but Ms. Holiday has to come with me until the court date." He pulled out a piece of paper that had a ton of information on Cally. There was a court date, and it was a month away.

I swiped the paper from the asshole, "Now you listen here douchebag; Cally is happy to be here with us. She won't like living with a man who was willing to abandoned her in an orphanage!"

Mom jumped up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Tyler calm down please. We'll win this ridiculous case. Cally isn't going to be gone for long."

I nodded and sat back down. My hand gripped the paper tightly, before I threw it to the ground and marched up to my old room. I locked my door and turned on my computer; I quickly texted everyone.

T: Skype, now!

-Cally's POV-

It was a week after my birthday, and I was spent it in an unfamiliar home. I sat in my room, or well the room I was given, and I continued to look at the pictures that Tyler gave me. Tears continued to fall as the memories of the rapid depart between myself and my family.

"Cally, dinner's done." My cousin, Isiah, who was eighteen came into the room without knocking.

I closed my locket and quietly followed the red head into the dining room. I sat next to my Aunt Stacy, was feeding my one-year-old cousin, Julie. "How are you liking room, sweetheart?"

"It's okay, when can I go home?" I looked at the full plate, moving the green peas around my plate.

"You are home Cally, with family that love you." My Uncle was sitting at the head of the table, a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

I shook my head, "This isn't my home. My home is in Indiana with my mom, my dad, and my big brother."

"The Houston's are just strangers, that felt bad for you." Uncle Henry, pointed a finger at me.

Aunt Stacy gawked at her husband, "Henry! She is your niece, be nice to her." I stood up and went straight to my room.

I had swiped the house phone of the wall before locking myself in my room. Tears ran down my face as I dialed a number. It ringed a few times before it was answered. "Hello?" It was Tyler's voice, though he sounded like he was sleeping.

"T-Tyler I-I he hates it here! I want to go home!" I cried into the phone.

"Woah, woah Cally calm down." Tyler sounded more awake.

I wiped my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. "I don't want to be here anymore. He took the shirts you gave me, and my drawings. And he won't let me watch any videos."

"Cally, open this door right now!" Uncle Henry's voice came from the other side of the door, and he sounded angry. "Open the damn door!"

"No! You only wanted me for the money!" I shouted back.

"Money, what money?" Tyler asked with growing concern.

"The man in the gray suit, was telling Uncle Henry that my parents had left some money for college if they were to die it'd be given to me." I told him as the banging continued to happen.

"Cally, sweet heart please open the door." Aunt Stacy asked gently.

I shook my head viciously, "No! I want to go home! Tyler, please bring me home. I don't want to be here anymore. I want mommy and daddy!"

"I know Cally, I know. We're trying everything in our power to getting you back." Tyler assured me. "Just a few more weeks, and you'll be back home. Promise."

"Okay. I miss you." I held my necklace tightly.

A sigh came from him, "I miss you too, Cal. Now be a big girl, and live a normal of a life until we come get you."

I nodded, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He said before hanging up.

I took a deep breath and went over to the door, and slowly unlocked it. Uncle Henry was standing in front of me; his arms crossed as a deep frown was placed on his face. He swiped the phone from my hand and grabbed my wrist. I tried pulling away, but his gripped tightened until we made it to his office. He grabbed his infamous belt off his desk, opened my hand, and wacked the leather against it. The man smacked it until my hand was a bright red.

"Now go to your room, and don't come out until tomorrow." He shoved me into my room and slammed my door.

My good hand rubbed the other, I hissed in pain when I saw the blisters on my palm. I looked at the door, and then at my necklace in thought. "I'm not staying here anymore."

I waited until everyone was asleep before quietly sneaking into the garage, grabbing all my shirts and notebook, and quickly stuffing them into my backpack. When everything was there, I quietly left out the back door. Once I made it safely to the sidewalk, I started walking straight for the bus stop. The bus finally came half an hour later; it was completely empty except for a new older lady.

"What's a young girl, like you, doing here at this time of day?" She sounded concerned for a stranger.

I gripped my backpack straps. "I'm… visiting family in North Carolina. Is there a train station that you can take me?" As much as I wanted to go home to Tyler, I know that's the first place the police would look. I looked in my journal and saw that my drawing with Luke's address was still there. "That's where I'll go." I whispered to myself.

"Of course sweetheart. I won't charge this time. Haha." She winked playfully as I quickly hopped onto the bus. I zipped my jacket up to my chin as I looked out the window. It took about two hours for the bus to arrive at a giant train station. "Have a nice trip."

"Thank you." I smiled before rushing into the train station. I walked up to a ticket booth, I saw a one-way train that was going to my destination. "One ticket to North Carolina, please."

A man, about Evan's age, sat behind the counter looking bored out of his mind. He typed slowly into the computer and held his hand out. "Sixty-five dollars."

I handed him a hundred-dollar bill, and he gave me the change and my ticket. I waited patiently for the train to come. When the train came, I climbed on and sat down next to the window. I fell asleep, and stayed asleep until we arrived to North Carolina. It was a two-day ride. When the train pulled up to the station my heart pounded as I stepped off the train, and called a cab.

"Where're parents?" The curious cab driver asked when I climbed in the back.

"3115 Kingston Street." I looked at the drawing as I told him. "And… I'm visiting my Uncles here."

"Oh?" He asked as he pulled onto the road. "So where you coming from?"

I looked out the window, "Washington."

He nodded, and that's where our conversation ended. I sat nervously in the back as I drew on the next empty paper. Within four antagonizing hours, we pulled up to the apartment complex. I gave him the rest of my cash before looking for the main office. When I saw the sign, I went inside. My heart continued to pound, knowing that I was doing this all wrong but I didn't want to stay in Washington any longer.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could give me the apartment number to a man named Luke Patterson?" I looked over the counter where a woman in her thirties stood, typing away on a computer.

"Luke Patterson? Um… let's see… it looks like Luke Patterson is in room one-twenty." The brunette woman looks up and smiles. "So you go out the front doors, turn right, and up the stairs."

I nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Quickly I followed the desk manager's directions, and stopped in front of the door. I took a deep, ragged breath before knocking on the blue door four times. I hear a couple of laughs before the door opened; not only was Luke there but Delirious was sitting in the living room also.

"Cally!?" They both said in shock. Luke brought me inside, setting me on the couch next to Johnathan. "What are you doing here? We thought you were in Washington. How did you even get here?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I couldn't stay there anymore. He doesn't care about me, so I grabbed what was taken from me and what cash I had, and took a train and a cab here. I didn't want Tyler and my parents to get in trouble."

"Cally, your hand." Delirious opened up the hand that got smacked. "Who did this?"

I looked down as my shoulders shook, "My uncle. I called Tyler on the phone, and he didn't like it. So he took his belt, and-and smacked my-y h-hand. He-e took all the sh-irts that Ty-ler gave me and my journal-al. He kept telling-ing me that mo-mmy and da-ddy only ad-dopted me-e be-ecause they f-felt ba-ad fo-or me."

Big arms wrapped around me, and it didn't take long for me to realize that they were both hugging me. Luke took his phone out and snapped a few pictures of my hand. "Tyler has been going crazy ever since you left. He hasn't recorded any new videos, they've all been extras. This may be what your family needs to get you back."

As soon as the pictures were sent, Luke's phone rang and it was Tyler. He put it on speaker. "Tyler, where are you?"

"The police are here, searching for Cally! What's going on?" He sounded hurt.

"Her uncle hit Cally with a belt, drawing blood, because she talked to you. She ran away, because she was afraid for her life. The bastard told her that you guys never cared for her! Tyler, you need to show the police the photos and tell them that Cally can't go back." Luke said before he left the room.

Johnathan wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Did he do anything else to you?" I looked down, afraid to speak. "Cally, it's okay he can't get you."

"He would tell me that it was my fault that my birth parents died. And he would use his belt on my legs if I didn't do the chores like I was supposed to. He also would invite a few friends over." I pulled my pant leg up, showing small scars on my calf. "I want my mommy and daddy."

"And you'll see them." Luke came in with an angry look on his face, before it softened when he saw me stare with wide eyes. "The judge is willing to push the court case to Saturday at three, which means we call some of the guys and we catch a flight to Indiana tonight. Cally I need to take some more pictures of your legs. Okay?"

I nodded as he snapped a few pictures and sent them to Tyler. Johnathan rubbed my head gently. "Are you hungry?" He asked softly. Again I nodded, which got him to smile softly. "Okay, I think I can scrounge up some soup. Go take a shower, and we'll clean your clothes."

Luke led me to the bathroom, and left me to take care of the rest. I slowly cleaned the dry blood off my hand before washing the sweat and dirt out of my hair. Once I was clean, my leggings and underwear was clean and a black t-shirt that had Luke's 'Reanimated' shirt folded on top. When I was changed, Johnathan was walking into the living room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup in his hands. I sat on the couch with a wool blanket laying across my lap; he handed me the bowl.

"Hey, once you're done eating try get some sleep. Okay?" Luke rubbed the top of my head. "You totally remind me of Gabby."

I remembered Luke showing me pictures of his daughter, Gabrielle, sitting on his lap while he was editing one of videos. "Luke? Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He chuckled softly and sat beside me while I ate. "I'll wake you up once it's time to go. Okay?"

I nodded after setting the empty bowl on the coffee table. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I was afraid to fall asleep, and then wake up to only realize that it was all a dream. So when I woke up to Delirious gently scooping me up in his arms, made me sigh in relief. I was finally going home. Or at least I hope I would once everything was fixed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I'm almost done, 3 more chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here is chapter 13! Sorry for the late update. I don't know a whole lot about custody battles (I do have divorced parents, but there was never a battle over myself and my brother), so I don't know what exactly would happen in this situation. haha

* * *

Ch. 13

-Cally's POV-

We arrived in Indiana, and my family was sitting nervously in the waiting area. Craig, Evan, Brian, and a couple of their friends that I didn't recognize. Tyler looked up and ran straight for me, he scooped me up in his arms, and I felt his shoulders shake. His grip on the back of my shirt tightened as my sleeve got damp. My eyes widened at the realization that he was crying, tears burned in my eyes when I buried my face in his neck.

"Cally, I missed you so much." He sniffled before setting me down to wipe his eyes.

Mom and dad stood up their spot; I ran over to them and was pulled into a hug. "Mommy, Daddy. Don't want to go back."

"And we won't let them." Dad assured me as he wiped my tears.

"Cally, dear can we see your hand." Mom gently asked as her hands touched the bandaged hand. I nodded nervously before she slowly unwrapped it. My palm was still a bright red, the bleeding had stopped and most of it had dried into the gauze. "Oh my God, Rich, that man is not going near Cally."

One of Tyler's friends gently grabbed my hand, and pulled out a small bottle from his satchel. "Here, this'll sting but it'll make it feel better. The name's Bryce by the way." He pushed his fairly long brown hair out from his face.

I winced in pain when Bryce gave the medicine a few squirts. Bryce then put a bandage back on it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's nice to meet you by the way." He smiled at me, and I smiled softly.

I looked at the other man in curiosity, not sure who he was until his wrist showed a small tattoo that was like Tyler's friend, Ohm Wrecker's profile picture. "Are you Ohm?"

"Sure am, the name's Ryan." Ohm had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Can we go home?" I looked at mom and dad.

Before they could tell me, two men walked over to our group. One was a balding old man, he was wearing a tan suit, and the other was a man about Luke's age and he was wearing gray slacks and a black button up. The man in the tan suit crouched down in front of me, and held out his hand.

"My name is Detective Isaac, and this my partner Detective Owen. We got a call from Washington about you running away, how come you didn't come home to the Houston's?" The older man asked.

I looked at everyone for help, and they all nodded. "I didn't want Mom, dad, and Tyler to get in trouble. I didn't like it there, he only wanted me for the money that my birth parents left me."

"There, do you mean Washington?" I nodded and he asked another question. "Did he hurt you in any way?"

I bit my lip as I held out my bandaged hand, and then showed the bruising on my calves. "Uncle Henry hit my hand with his belt when I called my brother. And he took away my stuff, and said that mom and dad didn't really love me; that they only adopted me because they felt bad for me."

"You do know that you are still under your living relative's care until the court date?" Detective Owens pointed out in a rough tone.

I looked at him with wide eyes, and shook my head viciously. "No! I'm not going back!"

I ran over to Tyler, and held onto him tightly. Tyler put a protective hand on my back as he glared at the rude man. "The judge was willing to move the court date to this Saturday. She is not going back to that monster. She was safer with us, and that bastard had every chance to raise Cally; but he didn't want to until he realized that Cally had money."

"Don't you raise your voice at me, boy." The younger man pointed a finger at him.

"Woah, whoa can we all calm down?" Evan looked at us in worry. "Why don't we go to Tyler's place, so you can see first-hand at the kind of life Cally had here. We have raw footage, from when we did vlogs in California."

Detective Isaac nodded, willing to see it. "Why at the brother's house?"

"Because that's where Cally usually spends her weekends." Dad pointed out.

We all left the airport, and headed for Tyler's house. I was going to beg the judge to let me stay in Indiana. I'd run away again and again until I was able to stay with my family.

-Tyler's POV-

I opened the door, and Kino came running from the living room. He ran straight for Cally, licking her face excitedly until she started laughing. Kino finally calmed down, but stuck close to the young girl until we all reached the living room. I looked at the guys, trying to figure out what to do with all of them.

"Hey, can you guys keep Cally entertained until we're done?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll probably play some Mario Kart anyways." Luke told me, well us, before leading my little sister to her room.

I turned and faced the detectives, "Okay when Cally's parents died in the accident almost five years ago, her uncle used the excuse that he couldn't take care of her because he had no money. Except he was happily married, has a steady job, and two kids. My parents were friends with Cally's parents, so when they heard that she was living in an orphanage they decided to adopt her. My parents were already planning to adopt a kid anyways, and yes they initially felt sorry that she lost her parents but they really do love her." I explained to them, "Cally has never had a thought about wanting to live with her uncle, Washington brings up horrible memories."

"Your parents brought up a journal when we asked about Cally's habits." Owens, didn't seem to care about my statement.

I nodded, "Cally has a low level of anxiety, starts to get nervous she'll start drawing. It's sad, but the more anxious my sister gets the more detail she puts into the drawings. When someone takes away her journal away, she starts to break down."

"Did you ever take it away from her? Not like any of her drawings?" Detective Isaac leaned forward.

"Oh God no, Cally's drawings are amazing! From the beginning, I didn't care if she drew and I still don't." I told them.

"Were you and Cally close the moment your parents adopted her?" Isaac asked me.

I sighed heavily, "Cally's adoption was a last minute thing, so when my parents surprised me with a new sibling I got really angry."

"Angry to the point of harming her?" Owens jumped to conclusions.

I glared at him, "Of course not! I may be an ass to people, but the worst I did was not even talk to my parents or Cally. My parents finally convinced me to grow the fuck up and be nice to Cally. When Cally stayed with me for a week, it didn't take long for us to bond. She's one of the few people that can penetrate my 'Tough Guy' wall. Cally loves spending time with me, which is why she stays with me on the weekends."

"I can see that you're very close to Cally. Can we see the footage that your friend had mentioned?" Isaac hinted.

I nodded and quickly hooked my laptop up to my TV. I clicked on the video titled 'Day One of Vidcon: Behind the Scenes'. It started with me talking about the Vidcon plans, and I went over to where Cally was brushing her teeth.

"Hey there dork, who you wearing today?" I laughed as I faced the camera at the black t-shirt.

Cally rinsed her mouth out before facing me. On the front of her shirt, was my Evan's gold owl edition. "I'm Night Owl today."

"Oh, boo! You suck, haha. Come on, say hi to the fans. That will never see this, because mom and dad would murder me if your face appeared in my videos." I zoomed the camera in on Cally's face. She stuck her tongue out at me before laughing. "Okay, now to go see if the others are awake yet. Knowing Johnathan, he's probably on his twelfth fucking cup already."

Cally slapped me on that stomach. "Mom and dad say no cussing around me."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I'm almost done, 2 more chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here is chapter 14! Enjoy :)

* * *

Ch. 14

-Tyler's POV-

Today was the big day, and no not the happy kind of day. It was Court Day, and the day that we can finally keep Cally. I quickly put my nicest suit that I could find, and the guys all had on their nicest slacks and button up shirts. My parents and Cally were taking the truck, Bryce and Ohm had wanted to go with them which meant that I had to take my old shitty car to take the rest to the courthouse.

"Tyler can you sit with me at the courthouse? I don't want to be by myself." Cally asked me once we all stepped into the court room.

"Cally, I don't know if I am allowed to sit with you." I knelt down in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "How's the hand?"

"It still hurts, but it's okay now." Cally held her bandaged hand in her good one.

Evan slapped me on the back, getting my attention, we looked and saw Cally's Uncle and his family, and their lawyer. I felt Cally hide behind me and her fingers gripped my jacket tightly. My hand massaged the back of her head as I stepped protectively in front of her.

"I will win this, and Cally is coming back with me. She won't have any contact with you or any of your friends." Henry pointed a finger at us as he smirked.

"You won't be getting her, ever again!" I launched myself forward with a fist ready to punch him in his ugly face.

Luke, Anthony, and Evan grabbed me while dad and Johnathan stopped Henry from trying to return the punch. Mom held onto Cally while the guards stopped us. We finally settled down as soon as the judge came through the door. Five. Five hours to discuss that Cally had a better and safer life with us in Indiana than in Washington.

The judge had ended with asking Cally a few question. "So your adopted brother said you liked to draw?"

"Mhm. I have a drawing book that I use." Cally held up her black journal.

"Do you mind letting me see some of your drawings?" He asked her.

Cally looked at me and then back at the judge with a nod. The deputy walked up to her and took the journal from her. The judge flipped through it and stopped on one page; he looked concern. "Cally, tell me about this drawing."

He turned the journal around, on the paper was a black background with a pair of red demon eyes peeking out from under a bad. Cally looked down before turning her attention to her uncle. I grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze to give her reassurance. "It's my uncle. He scares me. I called my brother and after I called him, my uncle took his belt and hit my hand until it started bleeding. He also would hit my legs if I didn't do my chores."

Henry stood up and pointed a finger at him. "That is a lie! I did no such thing!"

"Mr. Peterson, calm down." The judge glared at him and smacked his little wooden hammer twice.

"You're going to listen to the words of an eleven-year-old girl over a grown man, who has a wife and two kids." Henry stood up and slammed his hands on the mahogany table.

"Mr. Peterson, calm down right now!" The judge slammed the mallet a few more times. He took a few deep breaths before handing the journal back to the deputy. "I've reached a decision on the case of Hudson versus Peterson over the custody of Cally Annabelle Holiday. Cally Holiday will be in the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, with zero contact from Mr. and Mrs. Peterson until Cally reaches eighteen years of age."

"No!" Henry slammed a fist on the table.

Everyone else cheered. Cally and my mom were crying as we all hugged her. She buried her face in dad's chest with a big smile on her face. I lifted her into the air and hugged her tightly. "See, I promised you that we'd win."

"Hey, guys why don't we go celebrate the big win?" Delirious suggested as he threw his arm over Luke's shoulder.

"Wait, I want to give the judge something." Cally said quickly before flipping to a page with a white lily leaning over a small pond. She runs over to the deputy, and handed it to him with a big smile.

The officer nodded with a smile before leaving to give it to the man. Cally ran back over to us with a big smile on her face. "You're stuck with me."

We laughed and I hugged Cally tightly once more when we made it outside. "Hey guys, the rest of the guys just texted me." It was Bryce who spoke. "They're all on planes to come see Cally. They also said congratulations on the big win."

"Woah, everyone!? Even Mexi?" I looked at him in shock when he nodded. "Wow, guess you'll be meeting everyone. Well my house should be big enough."

"A few of your friends can stay in the guest house." Mom suggested with a smile.

After getting things all situated, we went to Red Robins for dinner. Cally was nonstop smiles and giggles. We had a blast and Cally was getting rally tired; she was rubbing her eyes and yawning every ten minutes. After dad, Evan, and I paid for the bill before we went to my parents' house; dropping off Anthony, Ohm, and Bryce. Cally was fast asleep as soon as we got home. Dad was occupied with getting the guys situated, so mom had to help me get upstairs and into her room.

"Cally, sweetheart you need to get changed." Mom shook her shoulder gently.

I stepped out, closing the door behind me. After about ten minutes, mom stepped out with a tired expression on her face. "She won't go back to sleep unless you're with her. Could you?"

"Haha. Yeah I'll go lay down with her. Good night mom, love you." I hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She returned the kiss on the cheek as she squeezed me. "Thank you, Tyler. You've really matured a lot over the year."

"Are you saying I wasn't mature before?" I teased.

"No, not by a long shot. Haha." Mom laughed before going to her room.

I chuckled as I walked straight for Cally's bed. She was laying in the middle of the bed, her eyes peeking out from under the blankets. "Okay, you're going to have to move over because your brother has a big ass."

Cally giggled tiredly and I smirked while I laid on top of the blankets right next to her. "Can you tell me all about your friends? Who was the first one you met in real life?"

"Well the first of my friends that I met in person, was actually Evan." I answered that one first before answering the long story of how we all came together, and all the shit. By the time I finished the story, I looked down and saw that Cally was asleep. I whispered softly, "If you think I'm going to tell you the story again, you're wrong."

I left my parent's house with Luke, Johnathan, and Evan. We all went to bed as soon as possible, so we could pick up the rest. Jesus, all my friends were coming to Indiana just to see how my sister was doing. I wasn't the least bit nervous of having to entertain around a dozen people, because I knew that I was going to have the best sidekick ever! My sister.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site. I'm almost done, 1 more chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, so be sure to leave me a review, I love reading your comments :) Here is chapter 15! :D This is also the last chapter of Tyler's fanfic, I hope you guys enjoyed. :)

* * *

Ch. 15

-Tyler's POV-

I was sitting in the living room at my parents' house, Cally was up in her room doing school work. It's been about four months since the court case happened, and we won with her biological family having zero contact with her until she was an adult.

"Mom, dad I've been thinking can I have Cally in my videos when we got to Pax Prime?" I asked from the kitchen island.

Mom was making lunch while dad was cleaning up from fixing his truck. She looked up from the stove. "Tyler I don't know. We should have Cally in this conversation."

Dad turned around as he dried his hands. "I agree with your mother on this one Tyler."

"Alright." I accepted their answer and dropped it there.

-Cally's POV-

I had finally finished my homework and made my way down stairs, Kino not far behind. Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for lunch to be ready. I hopped on the bar stool next to Tyler. "Ty when are we going to visit Evan in LA?"

"In a couple days, and this time I promise I won't be getting drunk like that again." He laughed lightly as he ruffled my hair.

Over the months my hair grew down to my shoulders and darkened a bit. "Why do you have to mess up my hair?" I whined as I brushed it down with my fingers.

"Because it's funny to see your reaction. Speaking of which-" Tyler looked at mom and dad, "You guys said we had to talk to Cally about it. And seeing as she's down here with us…"

They both sighed and stopped what they were doing. "Cally, Tyler was asking if it was okay with having you appear in his videos. And we both know that we didn't want you to appear on his videos or on other social media sites, but we want you to make the decision."

"Really?" I looked at Tyler, who nodded with a soft smile. "Can we play games?"

"Yeah, and if you want we can even do vlogs." Tyler added. "But that's only if you want to. I just thought it'd be a cool thing to do with you."

I nodded in excitement. "Yeah! I want to do that."

Tyler smiled brightly as he pulled me into a hug. "Sweet, I'll let everyone know. Maybe if mom and dad are okay with it, you can stay the night and we can play some Mario Kart or I can do a shitty vlog with you. Haha."

"That's fine with us. She won't have school until Tuesday anyways." Mom approved after looking at dad, who nodded.

I squealed happily before rushing upstairs to pack a bag.

-Tyler's POV-

I was honestly excited to be able to show people Cally. I was thinking maybe we could a live stream, or do a recording. When Cally came back down with a bag, we said our goodbyes before heading to my house. I moved my gaming camera to the living room and aimed it at the screen. Once I finished my set up, Cally was rushing back in the living room with Kino right behind her.

"Tyler, what game are we playing?" Cally asked as she hopped onto the bar stool.

I was making a quick dinner, which was spaghetti with the original red sauce. "Well we can play Mario Kart, Minecraft, Monopoly, or we can take turns playing Zelda."

"Ooh, I want to play Minecraft." Of course she was going to play that. Shrugged has been trying to get me to play with her, but that game is a blocky version of Garry's Mod.

I nodded before scooping a fork full of noodles in my mouth. "Alright. We can do a recording of that. Maybe we can get a couple of the others to join us?"

"I want it to be just us. I like your friends, but I want Minecraft to our game." Cally looked at me with a small frown.

I chuckled and sat my empty plate in the sink. "Well I'll get the game and stuff set up, why don't you go take a shower?"

Cally nodded and ran upstairs. I quickly put everything away before going in the living room and logged us in, and turned on the game. I hit the recording button on the camera and took a deep breath.

"Hey guys, so I'm going to do something a bit different. And from the fact I have this damn game on the screen, you know the gameplay I'll be playing. Typically I try to avoid this game, but I have a guest with me this weekend. I never brought her up before, because my parents wanted her to stay out of my videos for personal reasons. I got them to finally agree to let her be a part of my videos. A while back, my parents adopted a child. So I now have a little sister. Her name is Cally, and some of you who were at Pax Prime may have seen a little girl with us. That was Cally. So without further a do, I hope you all enjoy this." I spoke into the microphone.

I hit pause on the recording when Cally came back down. She sat beside me, and grabbed the controller that was sitting on the coffee table. I grabbed a pair of headphones and slipped them over her ears, and pushed one of my spare headphones in front of her.

"You talk into this, and all the sound will come in through the headphones." I explained into her uncovered ear.

"Okay." Cally nodded with a smile, but I saw how nervous she was.

"Don't worry, just pretend that none of this is here." I told her before hitting the record button. "Cally, so hi to the fans."

"H-hi." She said nervously.

"Okay what should we name our seed?" I looked at her with a smile.

"Um… Wildcat. Are we going to have mobs?" Cally asked; she was starting calm down a bit.

I nodded, "Don't worry I'll protect ya."

Cally giggled, "Thank you, kind Sir."

I got the settings finished, and while the game loaded I reached over to the laptop beside me. "So Cally, what do you want to do first?"

The game loaded, and I was playing as Ezio from Assassin's Creed and Cally was playing as Alex. She was running and jumping around in excitement. "Build a house and drop get food."

"Okay, first fuck this rain. Hold on." I turned down the in game sounds. "How about you get started on the house and I'll get food?"

"Mhm." She ran to a tree and started hitting it.

-Time lapse-

A month had passed, and all my subs thought Cally was adorable in our weekend Minecraft sessions. Some comments were nice and just saying hi, others were a little douchey and made me mad. The subscribers that loved Cally called those people, which led me to make a video for those people.

"Okay I want to address a few things. I had introduced everyone to my sister, Cally, a while back. And while some of you thought she was the cutest damn thing ever, others had the courage to say some nasty things about how she was just crying for attention, or that my parents should've kept her put of my videos. I want you all know that you can hit that unsubscribe button and unfollow button right now. I may be an asshole to my friends on occasions, but I will not be okay with you guys being dicks to my sister. Cally really likes it here with my family, she loves my friends, and doesn't want it any other way. Now I just want to say thank you to those of my subscribers that called the asshole out; my parents also appreciate it. That's all I wanted to say, so I'll catch you all in the next video." I ended my recording and did little editing before posting it on YouTube.

"Tyler, look what I drew." Cally came into my recording room with a bigger drawing journal.

"Let me see." I spun around in my chair to look at the picture that was held out in front of me.

The picture was of our Minecraft characters, standing in front of a pile of diamonds, high-fiving each other. Cally's character was holding a diamond sword and wore diamond boots. My guy wore a full set of diamond armor with a bow strapped to my back. In the background were a pile of skeletons. I laughed as I took the drawing and snapped a picture of it.

"You are so creative and silly." I told her as I posted the drawing on Twitter.

Cally chuckled as she hopped onto my lap. "Tyler, when I'm older I want to be just like you."

I was caught off guard by that statement. "No you don't, I'm an ass you're sweet."

She shook her head, "No I mean you. I want to be like the nice you, when I grow up."

I chuckled again, "Okay. I can live with that."

"Thanks for being the best big brother ever." Cally turned and hugged me.

I smiled as I hugged her back. "No, thank you for being the best little sister ever."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Be sure to follow Tyler on Twitter and subscribe to his YouTube page. Also if you aren't yet following me on Twitter (my Twitter info is on my page) and follow this story and me on this site.


End file.
